Xavier Academy
by ilovechocolatemilk
Summary: Xavier Academy is the school for magical creatures and monsters. Bubbles' the new girl, gaining the attention of Boomer. Blossom's the top of her class, with Brick right behing her, doing anything to be #1. And BC and Butch seem to always find trouble.
1. Prologue

Well, this is my first ever fan fic, and I hope you guys like it. It's kind of a weird story, BUT I promise you guys will like it. The story is in Bubbles Point of View as well, just to let you guys know.

DISCLAIMER: I do no, under any circumstances, own the Power Puff Girls and the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

I should of followed my instincts, and knew today would not be good day for me. But I was just too caught up with the spring concert at Pokey Oaks High School for the Gifted. It had started out as a normal day. Waking up an hour earlier than my alarm clock, getting dressed up nicely, going to school, and getting back my report card, which I did nicely on. But, as soon as I got home from school, my parents were sitting in are dining room table, looking over papers. "Mom, daddy, I'm home. I exclaimed. They were startled by my welcoming, and quickly covered up the papers they were examined. "Oh hello Bubbles, how was your last day of school?" My mom said her Greek accent very present. "It was great; I think I did well on my report card!" I exclaimed. "That's great sweetheart." My father, showing no sign of excitement. They were acting weird, even for their standards, but I let that slide, for now. "What's for dinner mom?" I said, trying to bring up a conversation. "I'm making pasta, your favorite." "Oh great! I also got the tickets for the concert next Saturday." I responded, so they wouldn't forget. The spring concert was the only thing that was great about Pokey Oaks High school for the Gifted. Since my ability to sing and draw got me accepted to the school, I taught it would be the best four years of my life. Boy was I wrong. **(A/N: You'll find out later on in the story what happen) ** I spent so much time preparing and practicing for the concert, and I couldn't wait for my parents to see all my hard work. When I looked up to see their faces, I shocked to discover they had looks of guilt and pain. "Is everything alright?" I said worriedly. "Of course Bubbles! Why don't you go to your room, and I'll call you when dinner's ready, okay." She said, forcing a smile on her tanned face. "Sure mom." I reluctantly went to my room, and sat down at my desk. I took out my sketch book and pencil, and looked across my room for inspiration. I came across a picture of my family and me at Greece last year. We always go to Greece every summer to visit my mother's family. She was born and raised in Greece, and when she met my father, who was an American in the Navy, they got married and moved back to America. My mom and dad are both smiling with their white teeth, and tan faces. My dad's blue eyes sparkling like the ocean, and his brown hair tousled lazily. My mother's honey blond hair up in a ponytail, but still looking elegant, and her green eyes looking like the sea itself. I have my mom's hair in my signature pigtails and my dad's blue eyes glinting like a child's. I still had my milky white skin and big eyes, which I inherited from my mother's mom. I started drawing the picture, and was so into it, that I hadn't heard my mom call me down for dinner. "Bubbles, sweetheart, dinner is ready!" She yelled from the kitchen. "Okay Mom I'll be down in a minute!" I finished up the last few details, and quickly descended down the stairs. I walked in to the dining room and sat down at the table. "Thanks mom. It looks delicious." I said. I saw my mom and dad exchange a look before responding." We have something to tell you Bubbles." My father said seriously. "What happen?" "Well, your mother and I were thinking and we know how much you dislike your school. So we decided to transfer you to a boarding school called the Xavier Academy for the Gifted. And it's in California! You always wanted to go to California." My dad says trying to lighten up the mood. "When will I be going?" I question. "Well, we had to enroll you as soon as possible, because it's a very, um limited school, so you'll be there by tomorrow afternoon." My mother said. "But what about the concert I worked my butt off all month? I worked so hard on it. I just can't miss it!" I exclaimed trying to reason with my parents. "I'm sorry, Bubbles, but this is important. You'll understand eventually." My mother said, convincing me to calm down. "I guess I should start packing up now then." "But what about your dinner.' My father responds. "I'm not hungry anymore. I left the dining room, grabbed a couple of boxes from the closet, and walked up the stairs, promising myself not to cry. But, when I finished packing the last of my belongs, I immediately broke that promise and started crying my eye out.

Author's Note: Sooo, what did you think? *Hides behind corner* did you like it? Or hate it? And the rowdy ruffs and the rest of the power puff girls will show up, eventually. This was just a prologue, and can you guys guess what kind of monster Bubbles is? Well that's it for now, please review, I would greatly appreciate it. Bye, for now…


	2. New Friends

Authors Note: Here's the first chapter, hope you like it. That's about it, really.

Disclaimer: Don't own the powerpuff girls or the rowdy ruff boys. I also don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

><p>The following day, I woke up to rays of sunlight, bringing in light to my now bare room. It was a beautiful day out today, and I was supposed to be<p>

spending it in a four hour car drive, with my parents, who decided to tell me that they enrolled me in a new school just yesterday. I got up from

my bed, and was about to pick out the clothes I was going to wear, when I heard a knock from my door. "Come in!" I yelled with annoyance. In

came my mother, who was already dressed in a long, casual dress. "Oh, good you're okay. You should start getting ready now. Your father

already put all the boxes away in the car, including your clothes. I laid out your clothes for today, while you were sleeping. "I nodded and walked

over to the bathroom, taking my time getting ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One hour and thirty minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was blow drying the last piece of my blonde hair when I heard my dad yell, "Bubbles! Are you almost down?" "Ya, just give me ten more

minutes!" I responded. When I was down with my hair, I slowly got up, and put my blow dryer away in my book bag. I grabbed my i-pod, phone,

and book bag, and looked at my full length mirror one last time. I was wearing a blue mid knee skirt, a white button downed shirt, with puff

sleeves, blue and white floral pattern ballet slippers, and a blue headband with a bow attached. I descended down the stairs, where my parents

were waiting for me in the living room. "Ready to go, pumpkin?" my dad asks as soon as he sees me. " Yup." I replied with little enthusiasm. Let

the fun begin I thought as we left the house.

~~~~~~One long, awkward car ride later~~~~~~~

When we finally came to Xavier Academy, it was breath taking. The school itself was hue. It resembled Hogwarts from the Harry Potter books, but

much bigger. The building next to it was just as big, which I assumed would be where the dorms are at. The problem was that all the grass in the

huge estate was dead, with dead willow trees, creating an intimidating presence. "What do you think of your new home, Bubble?" My dad jokes.

"It's great. Can't wait." I lied. "Let's go visit the headmistress' office so you can receive your schedule and key." My mother says with exhaustion.

We follow her as we enter the large building. We followed the sign that said "Head Mistress Keane's Office" and my mother knocked on the large

door. "Come in!" a feminine voice yelled. The office was just as impressive as the building itself. The walls were painted with royal purple, and

there were millions of painting hung on the wall. Most of them were portraits that were drawn. There, sitting behind a large desk was a very pale,

almost translucent plump woman. " Hello Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan. We've been waiting for your arrival." The lady, who I assume is Miss Keane said

with a mixture of kindness and creepiness. She then turned her attention towards me and looked at me with interest. "Well hello there! I'm Miss

Keane, your headmistress. You must be Bubbles, correct." "Yes." I replied shyly. "Well, you must be very excited Bubbles. Having class and

making friends with people who understand you!" She exclaimed. "What do you mean by 'people who understand me'?" I responded with

confusion. Miss Keane's smile faltered as soon as I say this. "You haven't told her yet?" She questioned my parents, who were wearing a look of

worry. "Well no. We didn't know how to explain the situation to her." My mother responds. "What's going on?" I ask with a look of confusion.

"Maybe you should sit down, Bubbles." Miss Keane commands. I gladly sit down, waiting for an explanation. "You should start putting Bubbles'

belongings in her room. Go ask the dorm office for dorm number and key." Miss Keane suggests to my parents. My father and mother reluctantly

left the office, leaving me and Miss. Keane alone. "Now Bubbles, I'm about to ask you a serious question, alright?" Miss Keane says seriously, '

even though there was a small smile on her face. I only nodded. "Do you believe in monsters, Bubbles?" Miss Keane asked. " Not really. I used to

when I was younger. But I grew out of it." I replied with ease. "Well, what if I were to tell you that you and your mom are sirens, which are Greek

monster?" Miss Keane calmly says. "And that the students here at Xavier Academy are all monsters. Even I too, am a monster." She continues. I

looked closely at Miss Keane, and realized she actually was transparent. "I guess that would explain why you're transparent." I say dumbly. Miss

Keane smiles at this and responds," Yes I'm a ghost. I have been headmistress for roughly one hundred years." "But what do sirens do, exactly?

And what about dad, is he a monster also.?" I question. "Well, sirens are beautiful part bird, part female creatures, who would sing enchanting

songs which hypnotized people. And Mr. Sullivan is not a monster. Just a regular human." She finally says. I thought over what he said. It did

make sense actually. My mother never actually aid monsters don't exist. She only said they wouldn't hurt me. And it also explains why every time

I sing, everyone is looking like they never heard anything so beautiful before. "Now, I know this may be a bit crazy, but you have to trust me."

Miss Keane continued. "I believe you" I simply said. She sat there shocked for a moment, then replied, " Well then Bubbles. I guess we're done.

One of the students will give you a tour. You can wait on the bench outside my office." I nodded, and was about to close the door, when she said,

"Oh, and by the way Bubbles, welcome to Xavier Academy."

It took the student who was supposed to give me a tour around the campus fifteen minutes to finally show up. To my relief, the student looked like

a normal girl. She had long, red hair that went to her mid back. She was wearing a simple red strapless dress that stopped at the knees, a pink

cardigan, and pink ballet slippers. The peculiar thing about her is that she had pink eyes. Overall, she was really pretty. "Hi, I'm Blossom, you

must be Bubbles." She said with a smile. " Yup I'm Bubbles, it's nice to meet you Blossom." I responded. "Nice to meet you too. Now, I was

thinking we should go get your schedule first, then I'll show you where your classes are." She stated with confidence. "Sure, I like that idea."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Please Review Guys! It would really mean a lot to me :)<p> 


	3. New Enemies

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! It inspired me to update faster *hint**hint* Hope you like chap. 2!

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Puff Girls and Rowdy Ruff Boys!

* * *

><p>"Okay, so if we want to get you your schedule, we have to go to the development office, which is at the end of the hallway." Blossom announced,<p>

as we began walking towards the office. "Ms. Bellum, we have a new student who needs her schedule and key." Blossom announced as we entered

the office. "Sure thing Blossom. What's your name sweet heart?" Ms. Bellum kindly asked. "Bubble Sullivan." I answered shyly. Ms. Bellum had

orange-red hair that went up to her back and it was very wavy. She was seemed normal until she walked, or should I say slithered towards us.

From the waist down, she had a serpent's tail and waist. "Here's your schedule, Bubbles. Your parents already have the key." Ms. Bellum

announced, causing me to look at her yellow eyes. "Th- thank you, M- Ms. Bellum." I stuttered nervously. I slowly left the office, looking back at

Ms. Bellum one last time as she slithered back to her desk, leaving behind a trail of slime. When we were back in the hallway, Blossom took my

schedule. "We have lunch, gym, and free together." She stated, handing me back the schedule. I looked at my schedule, and was surprised by the

classes. They were all fairly normal except history was replaced by monster studies. "I was thinking we go to your dorm room first so you can get

your key and say bye to your parents." Blossom said. "Um ya sure, whatever is good." We left the class building, and walked towards the

dormitory. "Oh, how do I know which room is mine?" I asked politely. "It's room 303. It's the room right below mine's." She says with a smile.

When we were inside the building, we went to the third floor. "I'll just wait until you're down saying your goodbyes." Blossom said, blushing with

embarrassment. "Thanks I'll be really quick!" I assured her. I walked over to room 303, and knocked loudly on the door, and was soon greeted by

my mom, ushering me in. "So how did it go? Did she tell you? Are you mad?" My mom asked, firing question after question. "It was good. Yes

Miss Keane told me everything. And no, I'm not mad." I answered. I looked around the room and realized that my parents painted my side a light

blue and were finishing unpacking my things. "Thanks for setting up my side of the room." "No problem Bubbles. " My father responded. "We're

going to miss you sweetie, don't forget to call at least once a week, okay. And call us if there's every a problem, or if you need something." My

mom says, almost to the verge of tears. She then embraced me with a huge bear hug. "I'm going to miss you so much." I said. "Here's your key

sweetheart. Make sure you don't get yourself into any trouble, especially with boys." My dad says. "I promise I won't." I responded with a small

smile. I grabbed the key from my dad, and gave him a huge hug. "I'll miss both of you. Can't wait until summer!" I smiled, leaving the room with

them. I saw Blossom standing in the hallway, looking at us. "Well I better go, so you guys soon." I said walking towards Blossom. "Bye sweetie."

Was the last thing I heard when Blossom and I left the building. "Don't worry Bubbles; you'll see them during the summer time." Blossom said

reassuringly. "Now let' see, we'll start with your first period, and work are way down." "Um ya sure, where are everyone, anyway?" I asked looking

around=d the school building. "It's still school time, so their all at class." She said, walking toward the math room.

* * *

><p>"So this is where monster studies takes class is at. Mr. Antony is kind of boring, but rarely gives homework." Blossom stated. "Thanks for all the<p>

tips Blossom. Can you tell me about the students at this school?" I asked. For the few hours I've spent with Blossom, I knew she was clear

minded, and was frank about certain topics, so I knew I could relay on her about what the students are like here. "I'll tell you everything you need

to know while we walk back to the dormitories." She stated. "I'll make it easy for you, Bubbles. My friends are the kindest people you'll ever meet

at this." "And who are the people that I should clear away from." I asked curiously. "That's easy. Stay clear from Butch, Boomer, and especially

Brick and Princess." Blossom said the last to names with hatred. "If you don't mind me asking, why should I stay clear fro-"My answer was cut

short when Blossom stopped short, causing me to almost knock both of us down. "Blossom, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. Blossom was to

distract giving the death glare at a boy from across the third floor hall. He was fairly tall and muscular, and had orange red hair, and blood colored

eyes. He was wearing a black shirt that said, "I'll suck you dry." In big red letters, and a red baseball hat worn backwards. You could have been

handsome, if he didn't look so infuriated. "Can I help you with something Pinky, or our you just going to stare at me all day?" He asked

sarcastically. "Why would I stare at your ugly face? Why are you even here anyway? You still have one more period left to go." She stated matter

of fact. "Getting my gym clothes, stalker. What are _you _doing here?" He questioned back. "Well, if you must know, Miss Keane wanted me to give

a tour to new student, Bubbles. And trust me, I told her to stay clear from you, and your little group." She said with disgust. As soon as Blossom

finished, Brick turned his eyes to me. "Well that's too damn bad. Butch will be very disappointed he won't have another toy to use." Brick smirked

evilly. This guy was such a jerk off. Blossom was right to stay away from him! "Listen up, Brick. I don't want you or your punk friends to talk to

me, or even look at me. And I want an apology to both me and Blossom. RIGHT NOW!" I yelled with furry. I've been teased to many times, and I

wasn't going to stand here and let him tease me. Brick stood there for a moment, blinking. "You're right, Bubbles. I'm sorry for being a jerk to

you, especially you, Blossom." Brick said strangely. He then walked over to room 304, and walked in closing the door behind him. I turned back to

see Blossom looking at me with curiosity. "You must be a siren." Blossom said with confidence. "Ya, how did you know?" I responded quickly.

"Because Brick never apologies, and you commanded him to apology, and he actually did it." She said with astonishment. "I better get started on

my homework. See you tomorrow Bubbs!" I smiled at the nickname she had given me. I waved back and was about to go inside, when I heard

Blossom yell, "Oh and by the way, I'm a witch." I went inside my room, expecting to be alone for a while, but saw someone already there.

* * *

><p>And I'm going to leave it at that! The beginning of the chapter took TWO DAYS to write, it sucks, I know. But I really liked writing Brick's and<p>

Blossom's conversation. I hope you liked the chapter though. Please don't forget to review: 3.


	4. Meet the Roommate

I do not own the Power Puff Girls, Rowdy Ruff Boys, and the bands Two Door Cinema, Fall Out Boy, and or Fun. . Have a nice day.

* * *

><p>"Can I help you?" The girl aid with an attitude. I brushed her tone off and smiled. "Hi, I'm Bubbles, your new roommate." I said cheerfully. The girl had<p>

long, wavy auburn hair, cold brown eyes, and freckles splashed near the area of turned up nose. She was wearing a short, sleeveless dress, high black

stilettoes, and a gold crown. "I'm Princess Morbucks." She said snobbishly. My eyes widen, realizing that Princess was one of the people Blossom told me to

avoid. I left that idea for now, considering the fact that I'll have to sleep in the same room with her. "I have a few simple requests, since you're my first

roommate, since like forever." I nodded anxiously, waiting to hear her request. "Rule number 1, you do not touch my belongings. This includes my clothes,

makeup, and jewelry, no matter how much you need it. Which you do." I looked down at my outfit gloomy, thinking it was cute. "Rule number two; don't

ever go to my half of the room. You stay on your half, and I might stay on my half." I looked around the semi large room, grateful that I least had _half _of it.

"And rule number three, no matter how late it is, never under any circumstances wake me up, only if there's a natural disaster or something. Got it?" She

said commandingly. "Got it." I said nervously. "What are you anyway?" She said questionably. "I'm a sir-"I was cut off by loud music coming next door.

"School ended already! You've got to be kidding me!" Princess screeched loud enough to be heard over the music. Princess walked towards the door,

complaining about the people next to us, left the room, and slammed the door loudly. I decided to see what she was going to do and opened the door and

stuck my head outside the hallway to see what was going on. Princess was banging on the door next to us, until some guy opened it. He was very tall,

almost six feet, had jet black spiky hair, and forest green eyes. He was wearing a dark green sweatshirt, black jeans, and green vans. His skin had a slight

mint color to it. He looked down at Princess and smirked. "Can I help you with something?" He said, oblivious from the fact that his music was blaring in his

room. "As a matter of fact, you can. Lower that dumbass music you listen to! I can't even hear myself think, let alone having a conversation with a dumb

blonde for a roommate!" She complained loudly. "Listen I don't have ti-. Wait you have a new roommate, who's a blonde?" He asked curiously. "Keep it in

your pants Butch." Princess said disgustingly. She then smiled deviously and said, "Let's make a deal. If I introduce you to my roommate, you'll have to

lower your music for a day." Princess said deviously. "Deal." Butch replied eagerly. I quickly closed the door and ran towards my new bed. I heard Princess

complaining that she forgot her key. "Bubbles open the door; I have someone who would like to meet you!" Princess said sweetly. Even though I knew what

the 'surprise' was, I decided to open the door, to see if Butch was an alright guy, even though Blossom said he wasn't. I slowly got up from my bed and

slowly opened the door. I was greeted by a scowling Princess and Butch with a stupid smirk on his greenish face. "Butch Bubbles. Bubbles, Butch." Princess

said quickly shoving me out of the way to get to our room. I smiled politely, quickly closing the door, but Butch's foot blocked it from closing it all the way.

"I know you get this a lot, but you have to be the sexiest thing I have ever seen." He said oozing with confidence. "Um thanks, can you remove your foot

please." I replied getting annoyed. "Not until you give me your number hot stuff." Butch said teasingly. This guy was really getting me frustrated. I asked

him nicely twice to remove his foot, and he insists on flirting with me. "Please move your foot. I'm not interested." I said plainly. "You will be. Every girl is."

He winked at my and finally removed his foot and went to his room, and then he turned up the music. "That's it I'm leaving!" Princess yelled. She got up

from her bed and literally disappeared. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as soon a she left.

* * *

><p>Princess' been gone for about an hour so far, and during that peaceful time, I decided to finish unpacking my belongings. I didn't need to play any music,<p>

considering the fact that there was music blaring right next door. I wasn't going to lie to myself, Butch and his roommate had GREAT taste in music. It

ranged from Two Door Cinema Club, to Green Day. They even had a couple of pop songs playing now and then. I was dancing to 'We Are Young', when I

heard a loud knock on my door. If it was Butch again trying to flirt with me, I was going to kill him. But I wasn't greeted by a smirking Butch. Blossom was

there, and beside her stood a raven haired girl. Her hair was mid shoulder length, and was styled in a messy pony tail. She had vivid green eyes that

complimented well with her porcelain skin tone and black hair. She was wearing a deep green tank top, black baggy sweats, and green high tops. I could

tell immediately that this girl was very laid back. "Hey Bubbles, this is Buttercup, my roommate." Blossom introduced. "Hi Buttercup! It's so nice to meet

you." I said cheerfully. "It's nice to meet you too. Bloss told me you would be sweet." Buttercup responded, giving a small smile. "I thought I would stop

over to invite you to our room, since Butch and Boomer love to play their music loudly." Blossom stated, glancing towards my room. "I see you're bunking

with Princess." Buttercup stated with disgust. I nodded discouragingly. "Let's go head up stairs." Blossom said, walking towards the staircase with

Buttercup trailing behind her. I quickly closed the door and headed towards their direction.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at Blossom's and Buttercup's, it was a sight to see. One said was painted a light pink and had pink bed sheets, a light colored bookshelf,<p>

and a matching wooden desk covered high with textbooks. It was well organized and immaculate. By first glance you could automatically tell this was

Blossom's side of the room. The other side of the room was painted a light green color and was decorated with millions of rock band posters. There were

green bed sheets, a green beanbag chair, a radio, and a dark wooden desk with soda cans covering it. That side of the room had clothes lying around the

floor. That side was defiantly Buttercup's. "Sorry about the mess." Blossom said giving a glare to Buttercup, who shrugged in response. Buttercup jumped

on her bed and lay upright, reading a Sport's Issue Magazine. Blossom sat cross legged on her bed, looking over her bookshelf deciding on what book to

read. "Where would you like me to sit?" I said politely, looking around the room. "You could sit on my desk chair; it has wheels so you could move near

us." Blossom responded, still gazing at the bookshelf. I did as I was told, and when I wheeled my way towards them, Blossom looked up at me. "So

Bubbles, how's Xavier Academy so far?" Blossom questioned curiously. "It must be horrible, considering the fact that you have a bitch for a roommate, and

you're surrounded by baboons." Buttercup said bitterly, answering Blossom's question. I couldn't help stifle a giggle when Buttercup said this. Blossom just

rolled her eyes, but smiled none the less. "Did you meet any of them, besides Brick and Princess?" Blossom said curiously. "I meet Butch, who wouldn't

stop flirting with me." I said, recalling that moment in my head. "Butch is the ultimate womanizer, I swear." Buttercup said annoyingly. "Do you mind telling

me more about them?" I said curiously. It seemed that even Buttercup didn't like them as well. "Sure let's start off with Princess. She's a witch, just like

Blossom here, but is the biggest bitch you'll ever meet. She always tries to down grade Blossom, and compete with her for everything. Never trust her with

anything; she'll use it against you." Buttercup ranted. "Buttercup, language." Blossom warned. Buttercup responded by rolling her eyes. "Why don't you tell

her about Brick then?" Buttercup replied. "Fine. I will. Brick is an egotistical vampire. He's rude and arrogant. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. He

always tries to bet me when it comes to grades, but hasn't. But he is intelligent, I'll give him that much." Blossom stated. "You're too kind Bloss; I wouldn't

have even given him a compliment after what he did to you last year." Buttercup responded smoothly. I wanted to ask what happen between her and

Brick, but Buttercup started talking about Butch. "Don't even get me started on Butch! He's a complete jerk-off and pervert. He and Boomer always throw a

party IN THEIR ROOM at least once a week. Not to mention he flirts with anyone who has a vagina. A complete womanizer if you ask me." Buttercup said

disgustingly. I couldn't help but laugh at her comment about Butch's flirting. "You forgot to mention he's Frankenstein's kid." Blossom added, which

immediately stopped me from laughing. "Who cares, I can still kick his green ass. Anyway, we can't forget about Boomer! Can we Blossom?" Buttercup

retorted. Blossom responded by shaking her head. "Boomer has to be the most popular in the group, and even in the entire sophomore class. It helps that

he's the quarter back in the varsity football team, has good looks, and is a werewolf." Buttercup said with a teasing voice. Boomer didn't really sound that

bad, the way Buttercup described him. "But here's the best part. He has to have one of the worst tempers in the world. The slightest thing can turn him

crazy. He's a jerk to most girls, and he has to date the 'prettiest girls' in school. Sorry Bubbles. At least you didn't meet him, yet." Buttercup said

sorrowfully. "Yea considering the fact that you share every class with him except art, he's going to see you sooner or later." Blossom added quickly. "I mean

look at you! You have long wavy blonde hair, big blue eyes, nice skin color; I'd be surprised if he didn't notice you in two days!" Buttercup said, worsening

the situation. "Hey Buttercup, what monster are you?" I said trying to get of topic. "Oh, right I'm a banshee. You know omen of death, screams when

someone is about to die." She responded while rolling her eyes. With that said, the conversation leading to random topics. When it was 8:00, I decided to

go back to my room to get ready for bed. I said my goodbyes to my new friends, and walked downstairs to my room, preparing for my first day of classes

tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please REVIEW. Thank you.<p> 


	5. Special Schedule

Author's Note: Okay, so it's FINALLY Spring Break and I've decided to upload at least two or more chapters this week. *Cheers* so this is a little something to show my appreciation for being off from school for a week. I'm going to shut up now, and let to read. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>I had woken up to the annoying buzzing of my alarm clock the next morning. Turning it off, I groggily got up and dragged myself out of bed. I hadn't received much sleep last night, due to Princess' ability to snore incredibly loud. She was still producing that horrid noise, which I couldn't help but stifle a tiny giggle. I glanced towards my alarm clock, which read that it was 5:50.<p>

I groaned to myself, remembering that Blossom told me that the shower room doesn't open 'till 6:00. My outfit was already planned, and I don't have any homework. I looked over my nightstand to find my phone, and noticed that there was a huge envelope with my name printed on the top corner. I opened it without hesitation, and looked inside the envelope to see that there was a bunch of papers and a lock was inside.

I dumped them on my bed and looked over the lock with a sticky note attached to it. "_Locker: 22 Combination: 11r, 23 l, 10 r." _the note had said. I put the lock inside my bag so I wouldn't forget it. I skimmed over the papers, which mainly consisted of the rules to the school. I put that aside for now, deciding to read them later. My schedule was also in here and a paper printed with the map of the school. I thankfully shoved the papers inside of my bag as well.

When I was done looking over the papers, I looked over to the clock which now read 6:20. I quickly got up, grabbed a towel, blow-dryer, and my clothes I had laid out yesterday, and walked out the room to the girl's shower room, which was across the hall. When I walked inside, I was thankful that there were individual stalls, and that I wasn't alone. I put my stuff down in the changing room, which was across from us, and started to get ready for the first time here.

* * *

><p>It was 7:45 by the time I came back to my room, fully clothed. I was wearing a sleeveless chambray dress which stopped a little bit above the knee and had light blue and white horizontal allover strips, with a light brown belt around my waist. I was wearing light cream colored flats, and a silver charm bracelet with a small anchor dangling from the chain. My hair was done in its usual pigtails, curling at the ends.<p>

I grabbed my bag and was about to leave, but noticed that Princess was still asleep. We had to be in the school building by eight, and she was still sleeping. I wanted to wake her up, but stopped myself remembering that Princess didn't want to be woken up. I wanted to be on Princess' good side, and decided to let her be.

I left the room hesitantly, and walked towards the school building, which was a five minute walk. When I walked inside, there were a group of students who had wings, others had skin colors ranging from blue to pink, and many students either had a tail, horns, or both. And others looked completely normal. It was quite the sight to see, but other than that, it was fairly normal.

As I walked towards my locker which was on the second floor, a lot of the students stopped what they were doing to stare at me, and when they taught I was out of ear shot, talk about me. When I got to my locker, I reached in my bag to get my lock, but stopped when I overheard two girls conversation.

"That must be the new girl. She' pretty"

"Yup. What a damn shame."

I had enough listening to their conversation, and tried to open my lock, but it wouldn't open. When I tried opening it for the fifth time, I saw Blossom and Buttercup approaching.

"Do you need help with that, Bubbs?" Blossom asked, her lips turning up slightly.

"It would be greatly appreciated." I responded handing her the lock and paper.

She took the lock, but handed me back the paper with the combination on it. I looked over to Buttercup, who just shrugged at the action.

"Kcolnu" Blossom chanted, magically unlocking it.

I stood there wide eyed, looking at the lock, then to Blossom. She went over to my locker and placed the lock on it. I was finally able to compose myself from Blossom's trick.

"Thanks for opening my lock." I said, still looking amazingly at Blossom.

"No problem. Just don't tell anyone because I'm not allowed to use magic except in gym class." Blossom responded, looking around worriedly.

"Please Blossom. We all know that all you witches break that rule, especially Princess." Buttercup said with a scowl. Blossom responded with a knowing smile. But it soon faltered when she looked towards the direction of the door.

"What's wrong Bloss?" I asked concerned.

"Look for yourselves." She responded, still glaring at the image.

Buttercup and I turned around and saw Brick, Butch, and a guy with blonde hair sauntering down the hallway, as if they owned the place. I noticed Brick and Blossom glaring at each other, and Butch smirking at Buttercup, who looked like she was going to attack him right on the spot. I saw the blonde guy looking straight ahead, completely oblivious to the tension stirring around him.

They stopped right in front of us, with their eyebrows raised.

"Can you move? You're blocking our lockers." Brick said rudely.

"And if we don't?" Blossom responded challenging, leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Then I guess you leave me no choice but to do this." Butch responded. He then pushed her forcefully, making her lose her balance and fall on the floor. I looked up to see the guys laughing at her. Buttercup was red with anger, and was about to pounce but Blossom, who quickly got off the floor, and I held her back.

"They're not worth it Buttercup. Trust me." Blossom said, glaring at the boys. She then turned to me and smiled apologetically. "I'm going to walk her to class, so she won't do anything stupid. See you at lunch." She and a still fuming Buttercup left, leaving me alone.

"And then there was one." Butch smirked, looking at me from the bottom, up. He then noticed my schedule in my hand and snatched it from me.

"May I please have my schedule back?" I politely asked. He ignored me and scanned me schedule before turning to the blonde guy.

"You're mad lucky, Boom. You and the hottie have every class together except first and fifth period." Butch said, punching the guy in the shoulder. He then grabbed my schedule from Butch, and skimmed it through.

"For once, you're actually right, Butch. Good job." The guy responded, patting Butch's shoulder. He then turned over to me, and finally had a good look of the guy. He had golden blonde hair that was in a shag style which reached just above the he's eyebrows. He's eyes were a cobalt blue color, and had a mischievous glint to them. He was wearing a short sleeved button white shirt un tucked, blue jeans, and navy blue Vans. Overall, he was really, really cute.

"Hello. I don't think we've met before. I'm Boomer, and you are?" Boomer greeted with a grin.

"Hi Boomer. I'm Bubbles, it' nice to meet you." I responded cheerfully. Brick grunted at this, whispering something to Boomer's ear, which rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Since you're new here, do you want me to walk you to the art room?" He asked.

"I'm okay. It's just down the hallway anyway. Thanks for asking though." I responded, with my still cheerful expression.

Even though Boomer was cute, I could tell his intentions were exactly what Buttercup had warned me about. If I fall for his bait, I'm hook, line, and sinker. I was going to keep my guard up when it came to Boomer, not matter how charming he was.

I walked over to him, grabbed my schedule, and walked down the hallway to art class, overhearing Brick and Butch laughing at Boomer's rejection. This was going to be one interesting year.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: If you guys have any ideas for the story, p.m. them to me, because they'll be greatly appreciated. And that's about it. Oh and HAPPY EASTER<p> 


	6. Brick's New Servant

Author's Note: There really is no need to make an Author's because I made one yesterday. But I do apologize for the vulgar language.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Power Puff Girls and/or the Rowdy Ruff Boys. Wish I did, but I don't.

FACT OF THE DAY: Niall Horan from One Direction is left-handed.

HOW I REACTED: On the outside: That's cool. I'm left-handed also. In the Inside: HOLY FREAKING SHIT! THE GREATEST NEWS EVER! (I like One Direction, don't judge!)

BLOSSOM'S POV:

"Butch won't even be able to produce children as soon as I'm down with his green ass." Buttercup hissed, walking down the long corridor to Woodshop. I'd decided to walk with her to class so she won't do anything stupid like kill Butch.

"I see the little prick sitting right across from my seat. See you later Bloss." She yelled. Entering the classroom, glaring at Butch the whole time. I hope she doesn't do anything reckless because both Butch and Buttercup are in risk of getting suspended.

I made my way to A.P. Potion Making which luckily for me was right across the hall for Wood Shop. I entered the classroom just in time which I would have to say was also lucky. I must be on a roll today. I quickly scanned the room looking for an empty seat.

Instead of desks, we had metal tables seated for two. I scanned over the room and found the only empty chair. I looked over to see who I would be working with, and unlucky for me, it was Brick. He noticed my situation, because he smirked at me with his fangs out.

" Miss Utonium, please take your seat." The potion teacher, Mr. Kuglar stated impatiently.

I quickly scurried over to the back and took my seat next to Brick. God I am so embarrassed. I must have been standing there looking like a complete idiot the whole time!

"You didn't look like an idiot, Blossom. You _are_ an idiot." Brick replied, reading my mind.

"You're a cur Brick. A stupid, dumb cur." I replied with frustration. I was secretly hopping he didn't know what a cur was, because that was a horrible comeback.

"Wow Pinky. You really hurt my feelings by calling me a worthless dog. You badass."

I chose to ignore him and concentrate on taking my notes. I was almost down writing my notes, when Brick decided to elbow my arm, causing me to make a line right across my page.

"Are you really that childish" I whispered harshly.

"Pretty much." He replied knowingly. Mr. Kuglar spoke before I could say anything back. "Now class, we will be creating a memory loss potion. I will give you the materials needed, safety equipment, and instructions. I cannot stress this enough, read the directions carefully, because if measured wrong, it could be very deadly." He proceeded to pass out the packages from table to table.

When he passed us our box, Brick immediately opened it, took out the paper of directions, and ripped it to shreds.

"What the hell Brick! Do you want us to get killed?" I hissed, earning a glare from Mr. Kuglar.

"Stop having your panties in a bunch. I have photographic memory; because I'm a vampire, remember?" Brick replied with a bored expression.

"Fine. Just tell me the directions during each step, okay?" I said hesitantly.

"Sure whatever."

We began working as a team if that was even possible. Brick would tell me the directions, and I would add in the ingredients. To my surprise, Brick was pleasant, only mocking me twice. We were just about down when Mr. Kuglar told us that one person from each table has to drink the potion.

"Don't worry class. It will only make you forget what you did for the last hour. If you did it correctly, that is." Mr. Kuglar said gravely.

I turned to Brick, who just stared at me knowingly.

"Ladies first."

"Typical" I scoffed

I grabbed the reddish liquid slowly, closed my eyes, and gulped it down. It wasn't that bad, just very bubbly. The only thing was, was that I still remembered what happened an hour ago.

" The potion didn't work, Brick." I stated.

" No, it works. I command you to sit down." He replied.

" What are y-" Before I knew it, I was sitting down on my chair, without a second thought.

" What the hell Brick! This is a command potion. You did this on purpose!" I hissed.

"Yup. I didn't even have to do the hard work. You do whatever I say for the next 24 hours. All I have to say is' I command you' starting every sentence." He stated matter-of-factly. He smirked deviously at me, his red eyes showing a mischievous glint to them.

" You do know that I can just reverse the potion by saying a spell, right?"

" I know. I command you not to use any magic today."

I growled at him, wanting to slap his face so hard.

The bell rang, causing the students to run out the classroom. Brick just sat there.

"You'll pay for this Brick, trust me on that." I said venomously.

Brick scoffed at the comment, sending me a sneer. " I wish you would, unless you want our little secret to be out." He smirked.

I glared at him for moment, before turning my heel and walking towards my class, which I also share with Brick.

God I despise my schedule.

By the time lunch came, I was on the verge of killing Brick. He made me carry all of his books, and pull out his chair for him. I was over joyed when I realized it was my only Brick free period.

I glanced over the lunch room and saw Bubbles and the others sitting at our table. Our group of friends was Robin, who's a fairy, Mitch who's a demon, and Elmer the ghost. It looked like they were warming up to Bubbles, which is extremely easy since she's so sweet.

I looked around the cafeteria and noticed Buttercup on the line for food. I quietly approached her, sneaking up from behind trying to scare her, but failed miserably.

" You know I can see you, right Bloss?" She smirked.

" You can't keep a girl from trying." I said with a sigh.

" What's with the long face?"

"Brick as usual."

" What did the blood sucker do this time?" Buttercup said threating.

" Tricked me into drinking a command potion." I replied.

"Dipshit. He's gonna get it good, don't worry Bloss." She replied with a smirk, turning her glance towards Butch, who was currently sitting with Boomer, Mike Believe the sandman's son, and the rest of the football team.

"So what do you think of Bubbles?" I said, changing the topic.

"Really sweet and nice. I heard from Robin that she's a killer artist. Is it true that she's a siren?" She said with interest.

"Ya, why?" I said with suspicion.

"No reason." Buttercup said, making a devious smirk.

We began inching our way towards the food. I just grabbed a salad, while Buttercup grabbed a bowl of pasta, a plate of mashed potatoes, cream spinach, two small pies, and five cupcakes.

"Hungry?" I said, staring at her tray wide eyed.

"Don't be silly Bloss, I'm sharing with a friend." She smirked.

When we arrived at the table, everyone but Bubbles made a comment about Buttercup's tray filled with food.

"Can I have some?" Mitch said, proceeding to take a cupcake. Buttercup quickly slapped his hand, making him flinch.

" No toilet paper. I'm sharing with a friend." She began to eat two cupcakes, leaving the table confused.

" And who's this 'friend' you're sharing food with?" Robin said with a smile.

"I'm actually going to bring him his food right now." Buttercup took her tray of food and walked over to the table where Butch was sitting at.

" What the hell is she doing?" I hissed.

My question was answered, because she dumped all of her food onto Butch, covering him with cream spinach, pasta, mashed potatoes, and yellow icing. Butch was complete mess.

The war was on.

PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you.


	7. Stuck Like Glue

Author's Note: This story is in Buttercup's POV and takes place right after we left off. So yup it's going to be crazy, I hope.

Disclaimer: Don't own The Power Puff Girls and the Rowdy Ruff Boys

FACT OF THE DAY: If you type in "who's the cutest" on Google, then press I'm Feeling Lucky, it will say "You Are"

HOW I REACTED: This shit is amazing!

BUTTERCUP'S POV:

I'll admit, it wasn't the best idea covering Butch in food, but I just had to get him back and humiliating me seemed like the only option.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU BITCH!" Butch bellowed yelling at my face. He was so pissed that smoke was literally coming out of his ears.

"Next time you decide to push one of my friends' on the floor, I'll make sure you won't be able to make children by the time I'm done with you." I warned.

Butch didn't say anything after that. He instead stood up from his seat, and poured two bottles of soda on my head. He threw a cupcake towards me, but I ducked before it hit me. It instead hit Mitch in the back of his head.

Mitch was a short tempered guy, and it only took one little thing to set him off. He looked over to us, and saw Butch laughing hysterically. Mitch got up, grabbed the seat he was sitting on, and flung it towards us. We merely dodged it, and that's one i heard some idiot yell "food fight!" from across the cafeteria, erupting chaos everywhere.

Food was flying everywhere, and it was impossible not to get hit, unless you were a ghost. I was about to hit some guy from the chess team with food, but someone decided to throw pasta on me from behind. I quickly turned around, ready to hurt the guy, and saw Butch smiling evilly. I lunged at him, and pinned him down on the floor.

"You know Butterbutt, I kinda like this position; with you on top of me." Butch said, winking at me.

I was about to punch him in the face, but he grabbed my arms and pulled me down next to him, and got on top of me.

"But I like this position much better." Butch smirked.

"Yeah, because then I can do this." I need him in his private area, causing him to roll off of me and hold he's package.

"You'll pay for this. Trust me on that one." He said while wheezing.

I was about to make a quick comeback, but I saw Miss. Keane walk in with a stern face.

"What is the meaning of this? Who's responsible for this mess?" She yelled angrily.

Her question was unanswered, because everyone was dead silent, not wanting to rat me out.

"I'm going to say it one more time. Who caused the food fight?"

This time, Butch was the one to answer the question, getting up from the floor.

"Buttercup caused the food fight Miss Keane." He said innocently.

Miss Keane gave Butch a disbelieving look before turning to me.

"Is Butch telling the truth Miss Ford?" Miss Keane said, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed before answering her. "Yes, Miss. Keane. But it was only because Butch pushed Blossom to the floor." If I was getting in trouble, Butch was going down with me.

"I've had enough with you two. Both of you, to my office. Now." She said sternly.

"And the rest of you, Get yourselves cleaned up and head to class." Miss Keane left the cafeteria, Butch and I followed her reluctantly to her office, preparing for our intense lecture.

"I can't believe you two! I've warned you time and time again to stop with this childish behavior. But you two consist on doing it!" Miss Keane yelled with annoyance. Butch and I have been stuck in her office for over an hour now, with just her lecturing us. I looked over to Butch, who was about to fall asleep from boredom.

"I should suspend both of you." Miss Keane said causing Butch to look over with interest.

"Please do." He said tiredly. God he is such an idiot. He's going to get us in more trouble.

Miss Keane glared at him for a moment before continuing on. "But I'm not going to do that, because you both will just keep on fighting. So I've decided to create a trust exercise created just for you two. You two will share a magnetic force. Which means that Butch will never leave Buttercup's side, and Buttercup can't leave Butch's side?" She said with a smile.

"You've got to be kidding me Miss Keane! He's lower than a parasite! What happens if I need to use the bathroom, or take a shower?" I yelled, about to have a freak attack.

"The spell wears off momentarily during the morning and at night. As for the school hours, you two will have to figure that at." She smiled knowingly.

"I've also changed your schedules', so now you two share all the same classes." Miss Keane handed us are schedules. I looked over it and realized that the only class that changed was math, which was replaced by free time.

Miss Keane began to chant some weird language, earning a chuckle from Butch. "There. Now you two are as close as ever, only a foot and a half apart." She said, causing Butch to become dead serious.

"When is this spell going to break off?" Butch said with annoyance.

"Until you two learn to get along with each other. Which, by the looks of it will take a while." She answered.

Butch and I both groaned loudly, earning a glare from Miss Keane.

"You are dismissed." Miss Keane said with a sigh. Before we reached the door, Miss Keane spoke.

"Before I forget, the both of you will have two weeks detention after school by cleaning up the cafeteria."

When we came back inside the hallway, we were about to go our separate ways, but both of us were pushed towards each other, back to back.

"She wasn't joking when she said only a foot and a half of space." Butch mumbled.

"You know, none of this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't pushed Blossom to the floor!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms over my chest.

Butch turned around, making a bewildered face. "My fault? You were the one who decided to cover me with food!" He said, gesturing to his messy clothes.

"God you're an asshole." I stated with annoyance.

"And you're a bitch. Now that we got that out of the way, I can't believe I'm gonna say this but I think we should head to class before Miss Keane adds in more detention time." He replied shocking me.

"For once you're right. Let's head that way." I said, pointing to the left side of the hallway.

"No. Let's head that way." Butch replied, gesturing to the right.

"Why would you want to head that way? It takes forever to get to English." I said.

"That's the point." Butch responded with a dumb look on his face.

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

I was about to hit him, but Miss Keane stepped out of her office. "Get to class. NOW." She yelled, causing Butch and I to run to the left side of the hall to go to class.

This was going to take a while.

Yeah so I saw the Avengers yesterday, and I just wanna say, THAT SHIT WAS AWESOME! It got me pumped so I decided to update early. You know what also gets me pumped? When I get five or more reviews *hint**hint*.

R.I.P. MCA from the Beastie Boys, you will be missed.


	8. The Bet

THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU! You guys are awesome! Got me pumped! So I've decided to make this Boomer's POV.

Disclaimer: Don't own the PPG and RRB

FACT OF THE DAY: A dragonfly has the lifespan of 24 hours (So sad)

Boomer's POV:

It's not fair! Brick gets his own personal hot servant, and Butch gets stuck with a hottie; and what do I get, rejection. It' last period, and I've been rejected by her fifteen times! Maybe if I get her and myself in trouble, we'll both get detention, which means spending time with each other! That might work.

"Boom, let me tell you a couple of things. One, Blossom is an ugly crow. Two, nobody cares if you got rejected fifteen times. And three, your plan is the most idiotic shit I've ever heard." Brick aid with a bored expression.

"Fine. What's your plan, Mr. I'm so cool because I'm a vampire." I aid annoyingly.

"I don't have a plan. I'm not the one trying to won the new girl's heart and then crushing it to bits." He said with a smirk.

"I do not crush their hearts!" I said slightly offended.

Butch then turned to us. "That's like saying I slept with Butterbutt last night. It's complete bull." Buttercup rolled her eyes and snorted at the comment.

"No one asked you vomit face!" I yelled, tarting to lose my temper, which is a bad thing.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. How about this, you Invite Rainbow to the dorm party today." Butch said.

"First off dipshit, her name's not Rainbow, its Bubbles. And second, what happens if she says no, which she will; Bubbles is smarter than you think." Buttercup said, interrupting our conversation.

As much as I dislike Buttercup, she did make a good point. Maybe I should get to know her a little bit better.

I glanced over the other side of the room, where Bubbles is sat in the front, joined by Blossom and Robin. It'll be hard, but I can make it work.

I tear off a piece of paper from my notebook, and quickly scribble down a simple but flirty question on the paper, and flicked it across the room, landing on her desk, making it extremely obvious that I was passing notes.

Bubbles quickly scanned over the piece of crumbled paper and looked over to me with a smile. She quickly wrote on the paper, and trying to throw it to land on my desk, but instead landing on the desk Brick's desk. I tried snatching it off the desk, but Brick got to note first. He quickly scanned over, holding back a laugh.

"Really dude. 'Hey Bubbs, what's your favorite color?' That's what you wrote? It's obviously blue you dumbass." Brick lectured.

"I know that! I'm pretending to take interest in her hobbies and the things she likes." I whispered harshly.

"Why don't you just invite her at the end of class? Give her the innocent puppy dog look you do when you want to get out of detention." Butch said ignoring the spitballs Buttercup was firing at him.

"Wow Butch. Two good ideas in one day; I'm so proud!" Brick said jokingly, earning a glare from Butch.

The bell rang, ending the school day. I quickly approached Bubbles, who was talking to Robin. Like the true gentleman I was, I waited for them to finish their conversation, which seemed to last forever. When Bubbles was alone, I quickly came in front of her, blocking the exit.

"Hey Bubbles, I want to invite you to a party over at Butch's and my room. It's gonna be really fun." I said, nudging her shoulder playfully.

"Thanks for the invite, but I don't know anyone here, so it'll just be awkward." She said, trying her best to avoid eye contact.

"Please Bubbles. I would be really happy if you came." I said, giving my best puppy dog look.

It only took a few seconds until she finally caved in. "Oh alright, I'll go. I can't so no to a face like that." She said with a smile, walking out of the room leaving me to savor my first victory.

"So she actually fell for it?" Brick said with a shocked expression. We were currently sitting at the lounge with Princess replacing Butch, since he and Buttercup had to clean the lunch room.

"Yup. And it only took a few seconds, that's a new record." I said, still pleased with myself.

"I don't know what the big deal is. She's like obsessed with puppies and cute shit like that, so of course she's going to find it cute. Even though it's revolting." Princess said with agitation."

"Shut up Princess. If I recall, you fell for his puppy dog like twenty times." Brick said smirking.

"Can we just start planning the party already, or are we just going to stand here all day talking about winning a girl's heart?" Princess nagged. She began planning the party before we could choose. Princess always plans put the parties, because supposedly that's her 'calling'.

I was about to fall asleep, when I heard Brick's voice inside head.

"_Do you want to make a little bet, Boom?"_ Brick chanted in my mind.

"_What do you need this time?"_ I responded agitated. Brick always made bets with people when he needed money.

"_Just answer my question, dumbass." _He responded.

"_Fine. What's the bet?"_

"_It's simple. Get Bubbles to love you in a month, then break her heart." _

"_Dude, I think that's a little bit too far. Sure, I've gotten girls to like me. But love me is a whole different ball game." _I said hesitantly.

"_Wow. So you do have a heart Boom. You really are the softest in the group._" Brick said with a knowing smirk.

"_Fine, I'll do it. But what happens if I lose?" _

"_If you lose, you have to give me $200. If you win, I'll hack into the school's computer and change your grades from a C- to a B-." _

He knew I needed those B-'s. Coach says that if I get another report card full of C's, I'm off the team. I nodded my head, before turning back to what Princess had to say.

I needed those B', and if it results in a few heartbreaks, then so be it.

Duh Duh Dun! So you got to see Boomer soften up a bit, than become a jerk again. But I promise you this; there will be cuter, nice Boomer moments. I'm thinking about making it Butch's POV during the cafeteria cleanup, but it depends on how many reviews I get. *hint*


	9. Bonding Time!

Author's Note:

Disclaimer: Don't own the PPGS and or the RRBS

Fact of the Day: Porcupines float in water

Cleaning up was not my idea on spending my Friday afternoon. What made it worse was cleaning up with the girl that hated you.

"Hey dipshit! A little less dreaming and a little more cleaning, you asshole!" Buttercup screeched directly in my ear.

"Let me thing. Um no." I answered back. We only had thirty minutes left of detention, I was going to enjoy those minutes. I looked over to Buttercup, who was pissed off.

"Listen Bitc- I mean Butch. I'm going to need you to stop being self-centered for two weeks. That's all. The sooner you stop being an ass, the faster we go our separate ways." She said, trying to keep her cool down.

"I don't know Butterbutt. I kinda like being close to you." I said confidently. She sent me a death glare that would've sent Satan running back to Hell. This was one of the many reasons why I love to bother Buttercup. She always thinks she can scare me off, but I always come back.

He just growled and went back to cleaning up. I decided to help out considering the fact that we were only a foot and a half apart. I had my back turned to her, and when I turned around, I saw something I couldn't take my eyes off of.

Buttercup was in a crawling position, trying to scrap off all the icing off the floor that had hardened. Her butt was facing me; I couldn't take my eyes off of it. I kind of sound like a pervert, but all I want to do I touch it. I was centimeters away from touching it, when I heard someone come in.

I quickly jerked my hand away, and saw Miss Keane come in. To my displeasure, Buttercup got up from her position, and was now standing next to me.

"I'm pleased to find the cafeteria is still in one piece." Miss Keane stated, a smile forming on her face.

"Does that mean our punishment is over?" Buttercup said hopefully.

"No Buttercup, I just wanted to tell you that detention is over. You can go back to the dorm house." Miss Keane answered, leaving the cafeteria.

"What do we do now?" Buttercup said with annoyance.

"Well we could make out." I said, secretly hoping she'll say yes. Instead, she rolled her eyes with disgust.

"I'm serious, vomit face. God all you ever think about is getting inside a girl's pants."

"Fine. You know those parties Boomer, Brick, and I always plan?" I answered.

"Oh, you mean the one that everyone gets drunk off of and can't remember anything from the night before? Yeah, I've heard of it." She said with a smirk.

"Well since we're bonded together I guess you'll just have to come."

"The problem with that is that your parties usually start at ten, and we're free from each other at eleven. It's already six, what do we do for four more hours?" Buttercup answered back.

"I guess we can play a game of pool or something at the recreation center." I stated awkwardly. The only thing Buttercup and I did was fight all the time. We never really got a chance to know each other.

"That's perfect. I can beat you in pool any day." Buttercup said, sticking out her tongue.

"You're so on Butterscotch."

"Oh what! Three games in a row. Can I get a what what?" Buttercup yelled teasingly. We've been playing pool for three hours straight.

"Shut up, I let you win." I said. Buttercup scoffed at this.

"Yeah right, you're just a sore loser!"

"Like you aren't. Remember when I beat you in soccer?" I asked tauntingly.

"But that was because you cheated!" She fired back.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"God you're such an ass." Buttercup responded.

"Why do you that?" I questioned.

"Do what?"

"You know, call me names like ass and vomit face." I responded awkwardly.

"Well I guess that's the only way I can talk to you without it being so awkward. " She answered, blush present on her face.

"Well maybe we should change that." I stated with a sincere smile. Buttercup looked up at me, her jade colored eyes for the first time wasn't filled with disgust, but with sincerity, for me.

"I think I would like that, vomit face." She answered with a smile.

"I think we should go to my room now, to check on Boomer and Brick." I stated.

"Yeah, we should probably do that…" Buttercup answered back awkwardly.

When we arrived back at the dorm, the room was already set up. Brick, Boomer, and to my displeasure Princess, were putting the finishing touches to the room.

"How the hell did you guys make the room so big?" Buttercup exclaimed, wide eyed.

"Princess uses her magic to clear out the room, make it bigger, and to set it up." Boomer answered back. He seemed to be in deep thought. Guess I'm going to have to talk to him when we're alone.

I looked over to Princess, who was looking at Buttercup with disgust. "Who invited the ugly cow here?" She said snobbishly.

Buttercup was about to fire back, but I stopped her before she said or did anything stupid.

"I did Princess. If you have a problem, you can just leave." I stated casually. I always hated Princess ever since she decided to be a part of our group. Brick decided to let her stay because of her money or something like that.

"_For the millionth time you idiot, the reason why I let her stay was because money leads to power. She has money, and we needed power. Got it?" _Brick said in my mind.

"_Yes, and for the billionth time STOP READING MY MIND!"_ I answered back.

I looked over to Brick, and saw him smirking. I knew just the way to get the dumbass smirk off his face.

"_Maybe you should read Blossom's mind instead, since you always seem to have an interest in her." _I thought to myself, hoping Brick would hear it.

To my luck he did, his face turning deadly serious.

I always wondered what his and Blossom's deal was. It looked like they knew each other during the beginning of Freshmen Year, and then they hated each other during the middle of it.

"Oh Butch if only you knew why." Brick answered back in my mind.

I was about to answer back, but there was a knock on the door, signaling the beginning of the party.

Author's Note: Ok then. I just have to say, writing that cute little green fluff was kinda fun actually. I wanna play a little game with you guys. The first three people to answer this question right will get a sneak peek of the next chapter, two days before its update. So here is the question: Who is the person knocking at the door? See you guys next time and good luck ^. ^


	10. Welcome to my House Party

DISCLAIMER: Don't own PPGs' and RRBs' and any of the songs mentioned below.

* * *

><p>Brick POV<p>

Butch was about to say something sarcastically, when there was a knock on the door.

"They're here already? The party doesn't start for two more minutes!" Princess complained, glaring at the front door.

"I'll get it. Hopefully it's Bubbles." Boomer said hopefully, running to the door. He took a minute to fix his hair and to check his breath.

"Yo pussy, just open the fucking door! You look fine." Buttercup retorted with agitation. I noticed Butch giving Buttercup a high five, which to my astonishment, she actually took. Interesting…

"Hey Bubb-. Wait, you're not Bubbles." Boomer stated. I looked over and saw the one person I was somewhat happy to see.

"Let her in Boom, I invited her." I exclaimed loudly, a smirk plastered on my face.

In walked Blossom, wearing a French maid outfit well above the knee, sending me a glare that could freeze hell over. Princess looked her over in disgust; Butch stared at her like she was a piece of meat, and Buttercup looked wide eyed at what her roommate was wearing. As usual, Boomer was unaware of what was happening around; what a dumbass.

"Dude, you never told me this is a costume party!" Butch exclaimed, still looking at Blossom with lust. I walked over to Butch, and slapped him upside his head. "Does that answer your question?" I stated.

Butch nodded, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry to break this little quarrel, but why did you command me to come here, wearing this ridiculous outfit?" Blossom questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"What does 'quarrel' mean?" Boomer questioned stupidly.

Blossom and I gave him a look that basically said 'Are you fucking stupid?' shutting him up immediately.

"Um hello! I'm still here! Why is _she_ her?" Princess exclaimed, glaring at Blossom.

"I invited her; well I should say commanded, but that's not the point. She's here to serve people." I stated slowly, so that even Boomer could understand.

"What is she even serving if there's no food here?" Buttercup said, coming out of her state of shock.

"She's going to be serving alcohol. Every time we have a party, bottles seem to disappear, and we really don't want to get in trouble if someone finds these bottles."

I looked over to Blossom, who looked shocked and pissed. "If you think I'm serving that you're more retarded than I thought!

I shrugged her off, and dimmed the lights since it was ten. Butch and Buttercup walked over to the stereo, and started to argue over which song to play first.

"I'm just saying that we should be playing 'Turn Up the Music' first. It gets people pumped!" Butch yelled, putting his fist in the air.

"It's a good song, I'll agree, but 'Dance Dance' is a great song, and you always need to start a party with a great song so people will think you have good music." Buttercup replied back equally loud.

Butch was about to replied, but Princess interrupted.

"Oh my god! Just play this!" She said, walking over to the stereo, playing 'Blackout'. Both Buttercup and Butch were about to change it, but there was a loud knock. Boomer ran to the door hopping it was Bubbles, but was sad to find Mike at the door.

"Oh, hi Mike..." Boomer greeted sadly.

Mike looked at Boomer confusingly and replied, "It's nice to see you too Boom."

Mike walked into the room, and was shocked to see who was there.

"Did I miss something here, or are Blossom and Buttercup just here? He questioned to Boomer, who just shrugged his shoulders and sat down on a chair. Blossom and Buttercup gave Mike a cold glare, causing him to put his hands in surrender.

I dragged a chair over near the area Blossom was sitting at, and sat down on the chair. She looked over to me with a disgusted look, and went back to looking at her already manicured hand.

More and more people were coming in, and it was inaudible to even attempt at a conversation. I will admit I had my own intentions on commanding Blossom to come to the party, mainly because I wanted someone with the same level of intellect to have a conversation with. Boomer and Butch were idiots, so it was natural for them to hang out with idiots, who come to these parties.

"_Hey Blossy, you actually look sexy in that."_ I told her in her mind. I looked over to her, and saw her make a disgusted look.

"_God you're such a pig. Why don't you just leave me alone?"_ She replied back in her mind.

"_That's a hurtful thing to say Pinky, considering the fact that we had such a long history together." _I smirked over to her, and saw her look at me with hatred.

"_Well maybe if you didn't act like such a douche when we were freshmen, I would be nicer to you." _

"_Listen, it was just a joke. It's not like I was going to show people." _I replied defensively.

"_That's the problem, Brick. It wasn't a joke to me." _She answered back, looking out to the crowds of people talking, dancing, and getting drunk.

I hate parties.

* * *

><p>BUBBLES' POV<p>

I am stressing out! That dumb party Boomer invited me to start half an hour ago, and I'm still deciding on which outfit to pick. I want to be fashionable late, but not that late when the party is almost over. Thankfully, Robin and I are going to the party together, so I'll actually know someone there. I hope Buttercup and Blossom aren't made that I'm going to the party. They told me to stay clear of them, yet I'm partying with them! Hopefully they won't find out.

I looked over at my closet and decided to wear a blue sparkly top, black skinny jeans, and black stilettoes. I decided to wear my hair out instead of in pigtails, and started to put on makeup.

By the time I was done, it was eleven. I knew the party wasn't going to be over till late at night, and I wasn't going to stay through the whole thing. I could tell the party was good considering the fact that I live right next door from them, and I could hear the screams and music here.

I heard a tap on my door, and opened it and was greeted by Robin. She looked stunning in a lavender halter top, complimenting her wings.

"Thanks again for coming along with me. I know you don't really like them." I greeted, giving her a sorrowful look.

"For the millionth time Bubbs, I said it was alright. All we have to worry about is making sure Bloss and BC don't find out." Robin said in a joking matter.

We walked over to the dorm and knocked the door loudly. We stood there for five minutes until someone finally opened the door.

Some guy from the football team greeted us, yelling, "WELCOME TO MY HOUSE PARTY PARTY!" He was obviously drunk.

"Thanks…" Robin responded, getting freaked out. He went back inside, screaming "THE HOT CHICKS ARE HERE!" I looked over to Robin, who went wide eyed.

"Is it too late to get out of here?" I questioned nervously. She nodded and went inside. I walked inside as well and was greeted by a strong smell of beer and sweat, and the music was so loud, that is was blasting my ear drums off. I looked over at Robin, who was having the same issue.

"I'm going to look for Boomer to tell him that I actually came. You coming?" I shouted. She nodded, and we walked across the huge but crowded room. Most of the people that were here were cheerleaders and people from the football team.

We finally found Boomer sitting on a chair with a sad look on his face. He looked up and saw me, and immediately got up walking towards Robin and me, bringing a guy with him.

He came over to me and gave me a hug. He whispered into my ear, "You're the only one who I'm glad is actually here." I felt the heat rising up to my cheeks, and he released the hug.

He motioned to the guy next to him, who was looking at Robin with amazement. "This is my friend Mike. Mike this is Bubbles and Robin." Boomer greeted.

Mike looked directly in the eyes of Robin and greeted her with a smile. I looked over to Boomer, who was also looking at them.

"I think we should leave them alone." I whispered loud enough from him to hear.

"Yeah let's go." He lead me to a more quitter section which was a table filled with beer and alcohol. He walked over to some guy who was asleep on the chair, and shoved him off. The guy got up from the floor, and looked extremely pissed. I realized it was Brick since the guy had red eyes.

"What the fuck Boomer. I was sleeping." Brick said angrily.

"Sorry Brick, but it's a party, and if you wanted to sleep, you should have stayed in your room." Boomer replied back. Brick glared at Boomer for a second, and then walked off.

"Bubbles, why don't you sit down?" Boomer said kindly. I thanked him and sat down. Boomer dragged a chair from the other side of the room and put it near mines and sat down.

"You look very pretty Bubbs." Boomer stated with a kind smile.

"Thank you Boomer. You look handsome yourself." I replied. He did look handsome with his hair slicked back, showing his gorgeous blue eyes.

We than began talking, and I got to know Boomer better, which made me actually happy. Our conversation made me realize that maybe Blossom was wrong about him.

Just maybe.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well I'm extremely tired, and I have an important announcement. The next chapter to this story will probably be posted around June 20 depending on how many reviews I get. So yeah. Hopefully see you guys soon!<p> 


	11. Busted!

Author's Note: I'm back baby! Sorry it took me forever to update. I was suffering from writer's block, but I'm finally cured!

Disclaimer: No I do not and will never own the Power puff girls and the Rowdy Ruff Boys. Sadly.

* * *

><p>Blossom<p>

Stupid Brick and his little command potion. I mean I'm the witch here; I should be the one who tricks him into drinking a potion, not the other way around! But here I am, stuck in a stupid French maid outfit, looking over the table covered in alcohol.

I skimmed over the room, and discovered that most of the people who are here, are either drunk, making out, or drunk while making out.

I'm pretty sure Butch is most drunk here, because he's been at this table at least ten times. Poor Buttercup; she has to deal with a drunken idiot. But I don't feel that bad, considering that Brick is a douche, and I'm pretty sure he's drunk too, because he's been drinking beer after beer.

What's only keeping me sane is thinking about the hangover Brick is going to get when he wakes up tomorrow. I smile at the thought, but it soon falters when I see some guy from the football team, walking towards me. When he approached me, he wreaked of beer and cheap cologne,

"Can I help you?" I stated politely, hoping to end this conversation quickly. He looked me over with hunger (A/N: If you know what I mean XD), and I let out a scoff.

"I was wondering if I could get a beer and you on the side." He replied, trying to be seductive, which ultimately failed because he slurred in every word.

"First of, I'm not a waitress, you can get the beer yourself. And second, no, you cannot have me, unless you want to be turned into a worthless frog." I responded, keeping my cool down.

He got closer to me, and grabbed me by the waist, bringing me even closer to him. I was shocked at first, then started hitting his chest rapidly, but had no effect, considering that he was abnormally buff and tall. He bent down to my ear level, and whispered, "Now don't be like that babe. Now just stop fighting, because you're wasting all your energy."

I was about to say I spell to turn him into a rat, when I saw Brick tap him on the shoulder. The guy let go of me, and whirled around to meet Brick. As soon as he faced Brick, Brick connected his fit with the guy's face, knocking him out instantly.

The room soon turned quiet, everyone in the room looking from the unconscious guy and Brick, until someone yelled, "YOU GO BRICK!" causing the room to go back to its hectic ways. I looked over at the unconscious guy, then back at Brick wide eyed. Before I had time to react, Brick quickly grabbed me by the wrist, leading me back to the hallway, for some privacy, I assumed.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice softening a bit. Before I had time to react, Brick quickly grabbed me by the wrist, leading me back to the hallway, for some privacy, I assumed.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice softening a tin bit. I looked over at him with shock.

"No I'm not okay! I was forced to go to this stupid party, wearing this ridicules costume, and looking over at a table filled with beer bottles! And to top it all off, I was being touched by some guy who I didn't even know! And it's all because of you." I screamed, on the verge of breaking down.

I almost regretted screaming at him, when I saw a hint of sympathy in his eyes, but that quickly went away when he opened his mouth to speak. "What do you want Blossom, an apology; because if you are, you can forget it." He spat back venomously.

"I forgot Brick; you don't 'do' apologies. I learned that one the hard way." I fired back with hatred. He over at me with a shocked expression. He was about to reply, but I cut him off.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go to my room, so I won't break down in tears right in front of you." I said shakily. I quickly ran up the stairs and entered my room, where I finally broke down crying in my bed, until I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Buttercup<p>

Oh shit. I watched with a stunned expression as Brick leads Blossom towards the hallway, closing the door to the room. I really wanted to hear what they were talking about, but I was still bonded together with Butch.

Speaking of Butch, he was still an idiot. The only problem is he was a drunken idiot. He keeps trying to pick up girls, which he was actually succeeding at. The only problem was, was that I was trailing right behind him, making me see his entire make out sessions with at least ten girls.

I was starting to get worried about Blossom. She and Brick haven't come back yet, and it's been ten minutes already. If Brick hurt her, I'll kill him.

I stood next to Butch awkwardly as he was yet again making out with some dumb fairy. As soon as I'm free, I'm getting the hell out of here.

By the time he was done lip locking with that girl, Butch was heading over to the where the beer keg, again.

"Don't you think you had enough, Butch?" I questioned with concern. I was mainly concerned about the fact that I would have to deal with him if he got himself even drunk.

He looked over at me with curiosity, and stopped dead on his tracks, causing me to bump in to him. Butch just stood there, still looking at me.

"What the hell Butch; watch where you're going dumbass!" I yelled loud enough for him to hear.

He walked closer to me and whispered in my ear, "Or what, you're gonna hit me?" I looked over at him with disbelief, before responding, "Uh yeah dumbass."

Butch smirked at my response. "Good, because I like it when you hit me." I blushed at he's statement, which Butch took notice of, causing him to smirk.

He then proceeded to whisper in my ear, again. "You know Butterfly; you look cute when you blush. You should do it more often." He slurred.

I looked over at him with disgust. "You're drunk Butch. You don't know what the hell you're talking about." I stated with a glare. He just looked at me, unfazed by my response.

"You're different Butters. Every time I flirt with you, you pretend to ignore it and start fighting with me. And to be honest, I like that about you. Well it's one of the _many_ things I like about you."

I was really starting to get annoyed with what he was saying. I mean, I don't like Butch, but he was playing with my feelings, which got me even_ more_ pissed because I _don't _have feelings for him.

"Butch please st-" I stopped talking because Butch decided to grab me by the waist. I felt myself heating up in the face, but I didn't know if I was turning red with anger, or if I was blushing.

"By the time I'm done with you, you'll be wishing you were dead." I whispered with less enthusiasm then I intended for it to be.

The next thing he did had me stunned. He leaned down towards me and started kissing me fiercely. But I was even more shocked at myself because I was kissing him _back. _Instead of using my hands to push him away, I wrapped them around his neck and pulled him closer to me.

My mind was in a daze. The only thing that was on my mind was to continue kissing him. It just felt right.

"Buttercup?" I heard someone say my name. I pulled Butch away from me, and saw the person who was calling my name.

There stood Bubbles, wide eyed by what she recently saw. Standing right beside her was Boomer, who just smirked at the scene.

I was so busted.

* * *

><p>Okay then. So the greens were the first to make out. But trust me, you won't be easy for them to just say "Let's go out!" The next chapter is going to be on what caused Blossom to hate Brick so much, so if you want that chapter to be posted up by next Saturday, could I have fifteen reviews or more?<p>

That's about it.


	12. Dreams or Memories?

Author's Note: Nothing much to say, just that it's in Italics for a reason ;)

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN PPGS OR RRBS

Now excuse me while I furiously tweet #voteonedirection on twitter till me hand falls off. (Don't judge me)

* * *

><p><em>He had prepared for this day ever since he attended middle school. Now this day has come and he was well equipped with the coolest school supplies, the trendiest clothes, and his basic red Jan sport book bag. Let's not forget the fact that he also has knowledge on what to expect when he arrives, thanks to his eldest brother. <em>

_Brick Furry was going to high school. And not just any old high school; no this one was special. He was attending 'Xavier Academy', which was indeed a boarding school. He would be away from his parents and his annoying siblings for a solid ten months, excluding holidays and breaks. Plus this 'Xavier Academy' only took in people who were just like him, which basically meant there won't be a human in sight. _

_But he could care less about that fact. The only thing he had on his mind was how he was going to spend his time here, free of responsibility. _

_His train of thoughts was interrupted when he feels his mother wrap her arms around him, sending goose bumps down his arms, still quite not use to his mother's below zero body temperature. Brick awkwardly waits until his mother pulls herself away from him, tears threating to fall down her face. _

"_Now sweetie, I know this is a boarding school and all, but don't act all crazy just because your farther and I aren't there with you." Mrs. Fury stat causing her husband to smirk. "And please call us if something's wrong." She continues her voice cracking as she looks into her son's eyes. _

"_Mom don't worry, I'll be fine. I love you guys," Brick responds, a small reassuring smile plastered on his face. She quickly hugs him again, tears sliding down her face, soaking her son's shirt in the process. _

"_I love you so much Brick. I hope you enjoy your new school." Mrs. Fury replies, letting go of Brick and entering the sleek black Mercedes, breaking down in hysterics as she closes the door. _

_Mr. Fury stood in front of his son, looking around the Academy. He finally faced Brick, putting on a knowing smirk. "I'm not as worried about you as your mother is. You're almost fifteen Brick, I trust you." He stats, causing Brick to form a small smile. "Thanks dad that means a lot." Brick replied, causing his father to nod in agreement. _

"_I also have Blossom keeping an eye on you, just so you know." Mr. Fury continues with a goofy grin plastered on his pale face. As if on cue, in walks Blossom accompanied by her parents. _

_Blossom and her parents come walking towards them, a smirk on Blossom's face. "No time no see Salutatorian." She greets confidently. Brick playfully rolled his crimson red eyes at the comment. He was, in fact proud to say he had graduated with the title of Salutatorian, and was right behind Blossom, who had graduated with Valedictorian. _

"_Well it wouldn't be a 'no time no see' situation if you had called me during the summer." Brick retorted back with a raised eyebrow. _

_Blossom studied the red haired teenager, over thinking her reply. "Well I would have called, if you didn't spend your whole entire summer at Transylvania." She replied back sarcastically. _

_Brick was about to reply with a snarky comment, when Mr. Fury intervened. "My apologizes for cutting in on your conversation, but I must show Brick to his dorm room. Don't forget to keep a watchful eye on him, Blossom." _

"_Don't worry Mr. Fury, I will. See you later Brick." Blossom replied back, going back to her parents. _

_Brick and his father had hauled up the four huge cardboard box filled with all of the teenage boy's possessions inside his room. They were now in the corridors, exchanging a sad glance. Now all that was left was the painful goodbye. Brick and Mr. Fury shared a deep father and son relationship that many boys would kill to have. Now it was time for him to say goodbye to the man he looked up to for the 1400 years of his life. _

"_Now son, before I go I need to have 'the talk' with you." Mr. Fury stated with a twinkle in his eye. Brick's face twisted into disgust and then spoke, "I don't need 'the talk' dad, Mom told me years ago." _

_Mr. Fury looked at his son with confusion, then let out a small chuckle. "No, not that 'talk' Brick. I'm talking about how to dominate this school." He finished with a serious tone. Brick looked at him for a moment before nodding his head for his father to continue._

"_You know how vampires are the rulers of the underworld?" Mr. Fury paused, continuing when Brick nodded his head in understanding. "Well, we became rulers by power, and that's what you need to gain in order to basically rule the whole school." He finished with a serious tone to his voice. _

"_Now, there's three things you need to gain when having power. The first are followers. The people who follow you will protect you and be by your side. If you have the right followers, you'll become well known throughout the school. The second is money, which is easy to understand. Money brings in power, so if I were you, I would become friends with the richest person in this school. And last but not least is to always be the best at everything. Make sure you're not second best like last year. Take down the competition, no matter how long or hard it takes." Mr. Fury finished with a sharp inhale. _

_Brick took a moment to understand what his father had just said to him. He was about to say something, when a loud conversation took place. _

"_But Dad, I'm itchy! All these fleas are killing me!" A boy with blue eyes and blonde hair whined. A strong built man with the same cobalt blue eyes as the boy looked over at him with bewilderment. "I'll kill you before the fleas do if you don't help me with these boxes!" He yelled. The boy, however, was too busy flicking out fleas to pay attention to the man. The man looked at the boy, before muttering and going inside the dorm room with the clueless boy in tow. _

_Mr. Fury looked over at the door to their dorm with interest, before turning his gaze back to his son. "See Brick, I already found a follower for you. A clueless werewolf. His good looks and athletic build will make him popular in an instinct. Get on his good side." He finished, staring at his son. Brick was about to respond when another overly loud conversation interrupted. _

_In walked two large muscular figures, with the same tinge of light mint green. "I can't believe you, Butch. Why would you bring a whole box filled with playboy magazines and porn? What would your mother say when she finds out?" The older looking one said with concern. The boy looked him over before saying,"You mean if she finds out. Don't worry bro, she won't. I'm miles away from home." The boy's brother looked him over, before shaking his head and walking in to the same room where the blonde boy and his father were at, with Butch right behind him. _

_Mr. Fury waited till they closed the door to finish talking to his son. "Butch Stein is another one. Stupid and funny. Party animal as well. He'll be just as popular as the werewolf." He stated with confidence. He then engulfed his son in a big hug before saying, "Do me proud son. I'm going to miss you." Mr. Fury gave his son one last look, before heading back over to his wife, leaving Brick with much to think about._

* * *

><p>"<em>Dude, I am so glad my parents dumped me here to this piece of shit of a school. The girls here are smoking!" Butch said with a smirk. Brick, Butch, the werewolf named Boomer, and Brick's roommate, Mike Believe were sitting at one of the tables in the large cafeteria. Brick had decided it was better to be friends with Boomer and Butch quickly, so it wouldn't be as awkward. <em>

_Mike on the other hand was difficult to use as a follower. He was somewhat naïve as Boomer, but he was smart enough to know if Brick was going to use him for popularity. Brick just had to settle with just being on Mike's good side. _

"_I bet I could hookup with every girl in our class by the end of sophomore year." Butch stated with anticipation. Brick and Mike rolled their eyes with annoyance by Butch's comment, while Boomer furrowed his brows with confusion._

"_But can't you get an STD by swapping salvia with all those girls?" The naïve werewolf replied. The boys looked at Boomer with stupidity before Butch decided to slap the back of his roommate's blonde head. _

_Butch was about to answer when his gaze shifted over to the cafeteria doors. "Who is that smoking piece of ass?" He said, salvia forming in his mouth. _

_Brick turned his attention to Butch's gaze, and his eyes widened in surprise. There stood Blossom standing next to a raven haired girl, with a scowl on her face. Blossom, however had a beautiful smile plastered on her face when she made eye contact with Brick. _

_The pink eyed girl broke the eye contact by gesturing over to ravenette by pointing her long slender finger over to Brick's table, which had two unoccupied seats. The scowling girl looked reluctant, but none the less followed her cherry headed friend. _

_When they arrived at the table, Blossom put on her best smile and gleefully announced her presence to Brick and his friends. "Hey Brick, do you mind if Buttercup and I sit here?" _

_Brick couldn't help but let out a low chuckle from his friend's modest behavior. If he was in Blossom's situation, he would have just sat his ass down without even asking. Nonetheless, Brick replied with a small nod, leading Blossom to sit next to Brick, leaving the only seat available right in the middle of Boomer and Butch. _

_Buttercup, clearly unhappy, let a low growl escape her full lips, before reaching for the seat. Just when she was about to sit, a slender girl with curly auburn hair beat her to it. Buttercup took a double take on wait had happen, before turning red with anger. _

"_Excuse me princess, but you're in my seat." She hissed, taking notice of the platinum crown adorned on the girl's untamed curly hair. The said girl just shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, before replying, "It's not my fault your too slow. And yes, Princess is my name." The girl responded coolly, ignoring the death glare Buttercup was giving her. _

_Butch, finding the whole situation amusing, let out a loud chuckle. Buttercup turned her attention to the snickering boy, looking dead in his forest green eyes. "What's so funny, vomit face?" She retorted with anger, never leaving the boy's eyes. _

_Butch was shocked at first by the girl's reaction, but quickly turned serious. "I think I was laughing at you, Butterbutt." He smirked at the new nickname he had given the jade eyed girl. Boomer howled with laughter, causing Buttercup to clench her jaw and fists. She quickly turned to Blossom, trying to use the calming exercises her mother had thought her. "Blossom, I think I'm gonna sit over there, because I really don't feel like giving these douchbags an ass kicking." Buttercup stated, walking over to a table occupied by a brown haired boy with freckles adorned with a skate board. _

_Blossom sighed with tiredness as soon as her friend was out of ear shot. "I'm sorry about that. Buttercup can be… temperamental at times when she feels like she's being… threatened." She finished, trying to be as polite as possible. _

_Brick, however knew that Blossom was just sugar coating her roommates behavior. He could tell that girl was someone you would not want to piss off, unless you wanted a black eye and a broken leg. Blossom had her hands filled with that one. _

_Princess, however, thought differently of Buttercup. "It seems to me that that girl has some serious anger management issues." _

"_So, has anyone finished reading the book report books yet?" Blossom asked quickly, trying to change the topic of conversation. _

_Everyone except Brick and Mike, looked at the red head with disbelief, before bursting in a fit of laughter. "Why would I read a 500 page book when I could just go to spark notes and read a quick summary?" Butch replied back sarcastically, taking a gulp of air to recover from his laughter. _

_Blossom rolled her pink eyes with annoyance, before turning her attention to Brick. "I know you read the book, right Brick?" She finished with a raised eyebrow. The people in the table soon stopped their laughter and waited eagerly for Brick's answer. _

_Brick felt like he just hit a fork in the road, metaphorically speaking of course. He could either tell the truth and tell Blossom that he had, in fact read the book, and actually enjoyed it; but that would give his new friends a new perspective of him and he could kiss his ticket to superiority goodbye. _

_Or he could just lie to Blossom, saying he had no intention in reading a book that would waste his valuable time. That'll earn a few chuckles from those idiots, causing more brownie points for him. Surely Blossom will understand that he's just trying to make something out of himself. _

_With a heavy sigh, Brick looked over at Blossom with a tinge of sadness, before saying, "Why the hell would I waste my time reading garbage like that? I have better things to do, because I have a life." He finally said coldly, adding a sarcastic smirk for effect. _

_The cafeteria, which had overheard the whole conversation, burst into laughter, causing Blossom to turn red from embarrassment, storming out of the cafeteria with her hands covering her face. Buttercup was quickly right behind her, trying her best to keep up with her embarrassed roommate. _

_The laughter throughout the cafeteria soon quieted down, and was back to its loud buzz of conversations. Butch shot Brick a high-five, which Brick lazily responded back too. Maybe he had gone a little too far when he intended that he had a life, and Blossom did not. But he wasn't going to feel an ounce of guilt. It was Blossom's own fault, Brick had decided as soon he felt sorry for his childhood friend. Blossom just needed to lighten up and take a joke. _

_And with that thought on his mind, Brick went back to talking with his soon to be followers, grasping in the new feel of being popular._

* * *

><p><em>Months went by, and Brick had accomplished everything his father had told him to gain. He had all the followers he needed, thanks to his good looks, sense of humor, and of course his friends, Boomer and Butch. <em>

_Butch was a party animal, which Brick had known that when he had gotten to know the green eyed boy. Butch loved parties, and decided to host one at the end of the month, which of course became a huge success. This lead to Butch becoming the ultimate party goer at the school, and he soon became known throughout the whole entire student body. Then and there both Brick and Butch had decided to host a party at least every month, causing both their statues to soar up. _

_Boomer wasn't a disappointment either. Brick had to admit, he did have his doubts whether or not the young werewolf was capable of gaining any followers, but Brick was pleasantly surprised when he had accomplished this. Boomer didn't make the J.V. football team, but instead made the Varsity team as the starting quarter back. That earned Boomer instant respect from the whole entire school, and was basically worshipped by mainly every girl in there. _

_But there was one problem with Boomer. He has the habit of dating girls, and then breaking up with them the next day. The longest relationship he was ever in lasted for about a week, before he shamelessly broke up with the girl at one of Butch's parties. Brick recalled one event when Butch had asked Boomer why he was never committed in a relationship. The blonde haired boy responded with a shrug and nonchalantly said none of the girls interested him. _

_Brick knew he couldn't control the way Boomer felt towards the opposite sex, but he knew one day he'll have to teach Boomer a lesson to control his 'habits'. _

_As it turned out, Mike did serve as a good ally. He had made the J.V. football team as well as basketball team, and was somewhat of a nice guy, Brick thought to himself. He mainly hung out with his teammates, but would make conversation with Brick from time to time. _

_Overall, Brick had enough friends and followers to suffice his needs for superiority. _

_The next thing on the list that he accomplished easily was money. As it turns out, Princess is the wealthiest girl in the entire school, causing Brick to deal with her annoying presence. _

_So money was no issue at all. _

_And Brick put an end to being second best at anything. He didn't have to show that he was better than everyone else, because everyone already knew. They knew that he was the unofficial leader of his little group, and they knew he was a natural born leader. So this lead Brick to run for sophomore president for next year. _

_And to think it was all thanks to his opponent, Blossom. If it wasn't for their little fiasco in the cafeteria in September, Brick would still be looking for followers; but as it turns out, he didn't have this problem. Mainly everyone who saw the incident found it to be funny, causing him to be well known throughout the school. Sure, some felt sorry for Blossom and decided to take her side, but those were very few people. This was why Brick was having a hard time figuring out how Blossom was beating him by ten votes. _

_Sure, it was ten loosely votes, but he was enraged that he and the oink eyed girl were so close in the race. Thankfully, Brick wasn't as worried about his other opponent as he was about Blossom. _

_Brick knew that if he were to ensure his win as future class president, he needed Blossom out of the race; he would definitely win if she wasn't running. _

_But the question was how. How was he going to convince Blossom to drop out of the race? Brick was pretty sure she hated him ever since that day in the cafeteria, since she hasn't spoken to him since then._

_Brick was staring thoughtfully at the wall of the school's lounge, when he saw Princess walk in, dressed in her usual skimpy outfits to try and impress the boys, especially Brick. The red eyed boy let out a tiring sigh, before focusing his glare on Princess. _

"_What do you want from me now, Princess?" He said coldly, still glaring at the auburn haired girl. If Brick had a choice, he would have kicked Princess to the curb, but he knew Princess was an easy access to money. _

"_I'm just checking to see how my Brickie Poo is doing. What's the matter, still upset because that wannabe witch is up by ten?" Princess purred, trying to be seductive, but ultimately failing. Even though Princess never admitted it to herself, she felt envy towards Blossom since the first day she meet her. She had the looks, the smarts, and most importantly, Brick. Princess knew that Brick liked Blossom more than her, so Princess tried everything to make the pink eye girl look like a monster in Brick's eyes, but each attempt ultimately failed. _

"_Leave, Princess. I'm trying to figure out a way to convince Blossom to drop out of the race; I can't really concentrate with your constant complaining." Brick stated, returning his glare to the coffee colored wall. _

_Princess stood still, deep in thought, before a devious smile crept up her lips. "Have you ever heard of a little invention called black mailing?" he questioned Brick, who returned the question with a devious smirk, before asking, "What do you have in mind?"_

_Proud of catching Brick's attention, Princess smiled before telling him the plan to ensure Blossom's drop out for the race._

* * *

><p><em>Brick had to admit, the plan Princess made up was fool proof; the only problem was, was that it was also somewhat cruel. But he couldn't back down from the plan, unless he wanted to lose to Blossom, which was not going to happen. <em>

_He was currently standing outside of Blossom and Buttercup's door, waiting for Princess to unlock it with one of her spells. They didn't have to worry about them coming back, because they were at the library, studying for a big test tomorrow. _

_The red eyed boy tapped his foot impatiently, wanted for his accomplice to unlock the door. He was about to complain, when he finally heard the make a loud 'clicking' sound, unlocking the door. _

_Princess smiled up at him, proud of her work to please Brick. "Happy Now?" She stated pleasingly, hoping for a good answer. _

"_Very." Brick replied back with a smirk, walking inside the room. "You can go now. Thanks for the help." He called back to Princess impatiently. He knew he had to say 'thank you' unless she'll never leave him alone to his deed. _

"_But aren't you going to need help finding it?" Princess questioned back, surprised by his latest statement. _

_Brick responded by shaking his orange colored hair. The auburn haired girl shrugged her shoulders, before walking off with a slight skip to her step. For all she cared about, she made Brick pleased for the first time, which put a smile to her pinched up face._

_As he was looking through the room, Brick couldn't help but wonder what lead Blossom to run against him. _

_Sure, if Blossom had done the same thing Brick had done to her that day, Brick would have made sure her life would be a living hell; friends or not. But this was Blossom, and Blossom doesn't do spiteful things like this. He then assumed that her roommate, Buttercup, was probably the one who convinced Blossom to run against him. _

'_No matter' Brick thought to himself casually, 'by the time I'm done looking for that book, Blossom could kiss her political career goodbye.' _

_He then proceeded to search Blossom's side of the room cautiously, putting things back where he had found them. He looked inside her closet, rummaged through her drawers and looked under her bed, but found nothing. _

_The frustrated teen plucked a pillow off the girl's bed, and flanged it across the room. He was about to turn around and leave, when he heard a 'thud'. Brick looked curiously at the pillow, before walking towards it. He then examined the pillow, and smirked when he discovered a semi-large opening in the pillow. _

'_Smart girl.' Brick thought to himself, before putting his hand inside the opening. He pulled out the object inside the pillow forcefully, causing a handful of feathers to fall out. _

_Inside the pillow was a leather bound book, with word 'Journal' written in gold lettering. Brick smirked at the found object, and casually took a seat in Blossom's desk chair, and began to skim through it, looking for something news worthy. He aimlessly flipped from page to page when he stumbled across something very interesting. _

_He read quickly, taking in every piece of information before ripping the page out of the book, and folding it inside his pocket. Brick was about to read more of Blossom's journal, when he heard the unlocking of the door. _

_Brick didn't even move a muscle. He just sat there, with Blossom's journal in his lap, waiting for Blossom's expression and response. When Blossom walked inside her room, she almost screamed at the sight of Brick inside the room. _

"_What are you doing inside my room?!" Blossom screeched, not taking notice of the book placed on Brick's lap. _

_The said boy simply smirked. "I just came here to find this." He stated waving the book in front of his face for Blossom to see. The girl's eyes widened in disbelief. She quickly grabbed the book and held it protectively by her side. _

_Brick shrugged his shoulders. He already had the information he needed to ensure Blossom's drop out for the race. "Whatever Pinky. I already have what I need. Drop out of the race and we'll forget this ever happened." He said with a dark smile, staring right in Blossom's bewildered eyes. _

_Blossom stood there with a stunned expression, but soon a devious smirk replaced it. "Wow Brick. Blackmailing me was actually pretty smart, but I catching you here, in my room, _uninvited_ was pretty stupid of you. Guess I'm just going to have to report you to Miss Keane…" She drifted off, the smirk still on her face. _

_Now it was Brick's turn to be stunned. He hadn't assumed that Blossom would go tell the mistress on him, stating that he had in fact broke inside her room, violated her things, and used my magic. He was sure to be dropped out of the race, but he couldn't let that happen because of some stupid girl. _

_Brick quietly got up from his chair and walked up to Blossom. "Snitch and I promise you you'll life here will be like hell." He threatened. The cherry haired girl simply blinked, unfazed by the threat her future enemy had made._

_The orange headed boy was about to leave the room, when Blossom stopped him by saying, "What happened to you, Brick; you used to be so nice." Brick froze for a moment, before recovering himself. "High school happened Blossy." He replied, before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him._

* * *

><p><em>The weekend had gone agonizingly slow for Brick. He tried his best not to worry, but a nagging voice in the back of his mind kept him stressing whether or not Blossom was going to tell the headmistress on him. <em>

_So when Monday rolled around, Brick couldn't help but wait until his last class was over. He kept tapping his pencil aimlessly on his desk instead of paying attention to the teacher's lecture on 'The Ghost Revolution'. _

_His crimson eyes scanned over to Boomer, who was currently doodling something, then wandered off to Butch, who had his hand propped up his chin for support and was sleeping silently. Before Brick could act, the pencil he had been playing with flew out of his hands and hit Butch's face. The said boy opened his eyes, and looked bewildered for a moment before looking at Brick with annoyance. _

"_Do you have ADHD or some shit?_ _You've been acting jumping and shit all day." Butch said tiredly. _

"_Trust me, I wish I could calm done, but I'm just waiting for this period to be over." Brick replied back half truthfully; he didn't really feel like explaining to Butch about the whole situation. Said boy simply rolled his dark forest green eyes before drifting back to sleep. _

_Brick looked over to the clock and sighed with relief. Twenty more minutes and he'll be free from the worry that Blossom might have told on him. Maybe he'll even let her run in the race and not black mail her; but that was _if_ he was in a somewhat good mood._

_Brick was about to go back to paying attention to his teacher, when there was a loud 'ding' signaling an announcement. _

"_Brick Fury report to Miss Keane's office immediately; that is all." The old intercom spat out. The teacher immediately stopped his lesson and turned to look at Brick. _

"_Well I guess you best be going Brick; for the rest of you, turn to page 569 and answer the following questions." The teacher had stated, causing the entire class to groan in annoyance. Brick packed up, took his book bag, and strolled out of the classroom wondering what punishment the headmistress will inflict on him._

* * *

><p><em>When Brick came out of the office, he was shell shocked. He had received three weeks of detention and had to drop out of the race for his 'corruption in political matters', as Miss Keane liked to put it. At least she hadn't figured out that Brick had to use magic to get inside the room, because he could've been suspended if she had in fact known. <em>

_And what also left Brick so bewildered and furious was when he was just about to leave the room, Miss Keane had said, "Oh, and Brick, make sure you congratulate Blossom on her win." If it wasn't for his drop out, Blossom would have been defeated, and Miss Keane would have told _Blossom_ to congratulate _him_ on his win as president. _

'_I hope she knows that if you play with fire, you'll eventually get burned.' Brick thought darkly as he snuck inside the copying room. He quickly took out the page he had torn out of Blossom's diary, and reread it again. He scrupled out the person's name every time it was referenced, so that only he knew who Blossom was talking about, and began making copies of the page. _

_By the time Brick had decided it would be enough papers to suffice, he already had about 1000 copies. He quickly left the coping room, and made his way up to the second floor and scattered the copies all around the halls. He did the same procedure with floors three and four. _

_Finally when Brick ran out of paper, it was only five minutes until the bell rang. He decided to go back to class so it wouldn't be so suspicious. He barged inside the room, earning a death glare from the teacher before returning to his seat carelessly. _

_When Brick sat down, Boomer was looking at him curiously. "Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Said boy stated. _

"_You'll see in five, four, three, two, one" Just as Brick had predicted, the bell rang and all the students got out from their seats and started leaving the classroom like a herd of stampedes. Brick casually got out from his seat and waited until it was safe to go through the door; Boomer and Butch followed him until they got to the hallway. _

_The people in the hallway stopped dead in their tracks, and started reading the copies Brick had left for them. "Now THIS is funny!" Someone yelled from the left side of the hallway, causing a roar of laughter. "Whoever did this deserves to die and go to hell!" A girl yelled from the left side of the hallway, causing some people to mutter in agreement. Brick simply rolled his eyes. 'People can be so dramatic at times' he thought to himself. _

_Boomer and Butch looked around the hallway in awe, before the blonde haired boy picked up on of the copies from the floor. He then walked over to Brick and Butch and began to read, _

_**Dearest Journal, **_

_**It has been exactly 5 months, 27 days, and 100 tissues since I've gotten over *scribble*. I can't believe I fell for *scribble* in the first place! Sure he's really cute and smart, but that lead him no right to do that to me. Maybe I haven't gotten over *scribble* yet. I know Buttercup keeps telling me to get over him, but I just can't let go. All the fun times we had were a blast. I just wish *scribble* will take off his mask and be himself again… **_

_**Love Blossom. **_

"_Wow, this girl is REALLY desperate." Butch stated when Boomer finished reading. Boomer agreed, and looked over to Brick. "What do you think, Brick; you think this girl is really desperate?" _

_Brick was about to say a snarky comment, when the halls went deadly silent. In walked Blossom, who had red, puffy eyes and was looking frantically across the hallway. When she spotted Brick, she stomped towards him with an intimidating glare. _

"_How could you do this to me, Brick? I thought you were my friend." Blossom said quietly, allowing only Brick to hear the conversation. _

"_What are you talking about? We were never friends." Brick replied back loudly, causing half the people in the halls to hear. _

_Blossom looked like she was about to burst into tears, but restrained herself. "Please, Brick I know you're better than this. Please apologize. If you won't do it for me, at least do it for your father's dignity." She stated calmly, her pink eyes looking down at the floor. _

_Brick's eyes flared up with anger. 'How dare she mention my father like that!' He thought angrily. Without a hint of softness in his voice, Brick responded back audible for everyone to hear, "Sorry Blossy, I don't do apologizes." Most people in the hallway started roaring with laughter, while others just sighed in disappointment and pity. _

_What happened next surprised Brick. Blossom didn't respond, or even slapped him in the face. Instead, she cried. Salty tears were running down her rosy cheeks, and Blossom came close up to his face before screaming, "I hate you!" and running out of the school building. _

_Luckily for Brick, no one but Butch, Boomer and some girl saw the scence. However, that girl was Buttercup, who quickly got up to Brick and looked at him with disgust. "If you _**ever** _make her cry again, I'll kill you." She stated venomously. Brick just smirked down at her, testing the girl's patience. "What are you going to do? You're just a banshee, and everyone knows they're the lamest monsters out there." Brick replied back coldly._

_Buttercup just stared at him for a few seconds until she connected her fist to Brick's perfectly shaped nose. The boy quickly held onto his nose in pain, causing Buttercup to walk away with a smirk. Butch and Boomer quickly came to his side, both putting a comforting hand on his shoulders. _

"_That bitch sure knows how to punch." Butch stated with a dreamy look to his eyes. Boomer quickly kicked him in the back of his legs, before turning his attention back to Brick. _

"_You alright dude?" Brick simply nodded, letting his hands go off his nose. That was one of the few things about being a vampire, injuries quickly fade away. But that didn't stop the throbbing pain. _

"_Want me to get her?" Butch stated a little too enthusiastically. Brick replied like he did last time, with a shake of his head, causing his small ponytail to swish with every head movement. He could get back at Buttercup later. _

_Brick did everything his father had told him to do, and yet, he still felt like he let him down in some way. 'Mr. Fury had told him to win in every way possible, but he hadn't won, and that was what was bothering Brick. He had worked so hard to accomplish all these stupid things, and now it was all going down the drain because of Blossom', he thought viciously. 'And because of that, I'm going to make her life here a living, breathing hell.' _

_As soon as Brick thought of that, however, he knew deep down that he was to blame for all of this mess. He just wasn't able to admit it to himself._

* * *

><p>Brick woke up in a jolt, causing him to sit upright on his twin sized bed. He looked at the alarm clock and the harsh neon green light beamed 3:25 a.m. He looked over to Mike's side of the room, and was surprised to see he wasn't there sleeping. Brick decided that stupid party that caused this whole mess was still going strong.<p>

The orange haired boy's mind drifted back to his dream. He had wished those past memories were a stupid dream, but he knew they wasn't. Brick has the same dream ever since that day he passed around copies of her diary.

The only difference was, was that he felt guilty. He never felt guilty for anything in his life, but here he was, having his mind flowed with past memories of teasing and hurting Blossom. If he could take all that back, he would, starting with that stupid comment he had made that day in the cafeteria. He would have told Butch and them off for laughing at Blossom, then begin talking to he on how well written the book was.

He would tell Princess she was disgusting for bringing up that idea about blackmailing. He would have instead helped Blossom with her campaign, instead of running against her and copying a page off her diary. He wouldn't care what anyone would think; he would do anything for Blossom if he hadn't ruined their friendship.

And at that moment he knew. Brick knew he would do anything for Blossom, just to get her as somewhat as a friend again. He knows for a fact that he'll get rejected countless of times, but he'll never give up on her. He'll apologize every day if he had too.

Brick drifted back to sleep with a new attitude. Tomorrow, he'll act differently only for Blossom. And he won't give two shits what anybody else thinks.


	13. An Apology Gone Wrong

Author's Note: My excuse is school. Fair enough, right? So any who, we were left off with Brick recalling his memory with Blossom in a dream and all that shit, so yeah…

Disclaimer: Don't own PPG and/or RRB. K.

FACT OF THE DAY: I'm all out of facts. Unless you want One Direction Facts ;)

* * *

><p>-Butch-<p>

Butch woke up with a jolt, just like he always did when his sockets were frayed because they were wet from his drooling. He looked around the room, and saw Boomer doing his usual routine when he woke up, which consisted of jumping jacks, curl ups, and every other exercise that helped build muscle, fifty times, each.

Boomer was currently finishing up his push-ups, when he noticed Butch staring at him. "Like what you see fag?" He stated sarcastically. Butch scoffed in response, before replying, "What the fuck are you talking about, Boomer? There's nothing _to_ see." The blonde haired boy responded by rolling his eyes, before continuing his push-ups.

Butch felt like he was forgetting something, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. For all he knew, he felt like he was suffering through a major hangover, his head was pounding outside his skull, and he was not in the mood for playing stupid games.

He looked around the room, looking for any clues to what had happened the night before. There were red cups littered throughout the whole room, and bottles of liquor and beer were rolling freely throughout the room.

Butch wanted to smack himself for being so stupid. How could he forget that they hosted an epic party last night?! He laughed at his own stupidity, but stopped to cradle his head in comfort because the sudden noise caused him a sharp pain in his head. Boomer glanced over at him weirdly, before going to a curl-up position and started to count from one.

"Yo Boom, how much did I drink last night, because I don't remember shit." The green eyed boy stated, his mind flooding with memories that he couldn't quite piece together.

Boomer wickedly smiled at him, before stating, "Oh the usual, drank a ton, danced a ton, hooked up a ton, oh and you made out with Buttercup a ton…" He rapidly muttered the last part, inaudible to Butch's hearing.

"Speak up ass; I can't hear what you said after hooking up." Butch replied, his frustration increasing. "YOU HOOKED UP WITH BUTTERCUP DUMBASS!" Boomer responded, yelling in the top of his lungs.

Butch would've murdered Boomer for screeching at his ear, but was too shocked to process what his friend had just said.

He'd kissed Buttercup?

He'd kissed Buttercup.

He'd kissed that bitch?!

"Why the fuck didn't you stop me before I made that mistake you ass?" He spat harshly, causing Boomer to take a few steps back. "Dude, I'm sorry but I was talking to Bubbles when you were making your move. By the time I found you, you were already lip locking with her." Boomer replied his hands up defensively.

The raven haired boy had to take a second to think about this, trying to remember what exactly had happened. He had made out with Buttercup, so there had to be some bruises that she caused for making out with her, Butch concluded, checking his arms, chest, and face.

But there was not even the smallest of bruises, leading Butch to conclude that his roommate was lying to him.

"If I had in fact made out with Butterbutt, how is it that I don't have at least on bruise for kissing her?" Butch stated matter-of-factly, causing Boomer to form a smirk on his lips.

"Well that's easy," Boomer stated, walking over to leave the room, "She was kissing you back." He finished with a smirk.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to call off a bet." Boomer concluded, slamming the door behind him, leaving Butch to face his own problems.

-Brick-

He was ready for this. He had the flowers, the chocolate, and a pack of Kleenex just in case she got she got emotional over the best apology ever.

Brick had his A-game on, and he was going to have Blossom back, he can already see her hugging him. Brick smiled at the thought, before knocking on her door lightly.

He stood there for what seemed like years, until Blossom's roommate, Buttercup, appeared at the door. She looked distressed, and looked like she hadn't slept well the night before.

"What do you want, Brick?" She asked grouchily, glaring up at him. Brick held back a low growl, before stating, "May I talk to Blossom, please." He replied with gritted teeth.

Buttercup looked at him blankly, causing Brick to lose patience, "No." She replied back, before shutting the door in front of the red haired boy.

Brick stood planted to the spot, stunned at what had just happened, before glaring at the door menacingly before banging on it again, but much louder this time.

He waited for at least five minutes, occasionally hearing Blossom and Buttercup arguing on who and if they should open the door. As he had anticipated, Blossom caved into Buttercup's powerful screeching, and slowly opened the door.

Brick wanted to punch himself in the face when he saw how disheveled Blossom looked.

There she stood, in a dingy pink bath robe; her hair looking as if birds had turned her once beautiful red locks into their own nests; but that wasn't the most troubling part for Brick to see.

Her once vibrant pink eyes, that shone compassion and intelligence, were now as dark as his own crimson ones. They were puffy and swollen, showing signs that she was, in fact, crying all of last night. But the most troubling sight of her eyes, were that they were now shone with hatred and disgust, all reserved for Brick.

"What do _you_ want?" Blossom hissed dangerously, causing Brick to stumble back a few inches.

After a few moments, Brick finally collected himself, holding out the bouquet of pink roses, which were in fact Blossom's favorites, and the most expensive chocolates he could find at a short time's notice. "I apologize for my crude behavior towards you from last night, and from last year, with our, a little incident." He stated shakily, looking anywhere but Blossom's eyes.

There was a pregnant pause, before it was broke with unbearable laughter from Blossom. Brick stood there in shock, as Blossom was laughing hysterically at his apology, wiping tears away from her eyes. He waited there patiently for her to be done, and when she was, Brick began to speak again.

"I see you find my apology, comical. I'll take that as a hint that you have forgiven me?" He stated with hope hidden behind his embittered tone.

Blossom looked at him for a brief moment, looking dead into his crimson eyes. "No." She replied back, all sounds of amusement and any other kind of emotion gone from her voice. She then promptly shut the door behind her, but then reopened it seconds later, taking the box of chocolate and roses, and closed the door again, this time not reopening it.

Brick stood in shock for the third time this day, staring from the door to his hands, flabbergasted by Blossom's actions, before embroiling into a fit of rage.

He fiercely punched the wall behind him, causing pieces of debris to flutter on the floor. He had left a huge hole on the victim's room, but he couldn't care less.

He stomped back down to his dorm room, wanting the urge to destroy his and Mike's side of the room, but stopped walking when he bumped into someone.

Brick glared at the figure that had bumped into him, and was more annoyed by the fact that it was Boomer. He had a goofy smile on his face, and Brick had the urge to slap it off of him.

"Brick! There you are. I've been looking all over for you." Boomer stated cheerfully, making Brick grow suspicious.

"What do you want, Boom?" Brick stated throatily, causing Boomer to contemplate if he should tell him or not.

"Well, um I was thinking that we should call off the bet. I'll just cheat off of Blossom when we have the midterms." Boomer stated calmly.

Brick shuddered when he mentioned _her_ name. He again turned profusely angry, and decided to snap at Boomer. "You really think I'm just going to call off the bet that easily? Do you mistake me as a moron?" Brick hissed, waiting for a reply.

Boomer's blue orbs turned into saucers. He shook his sandy blonde hair violently, making himself dizzy. Boomer was _not_ expecting Brick to become so angry at his suggestion.

"If you even try to cancel the bet off, I'll double the money to $500 this time." Brick replied back, walking back over to the room and slamming his door in front of Boomer.

This time, it was Boomer's turn to become speechless.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

YUP YUP YUP HAPPY BELATED HALLOWEEN AND ALL THAT SHIT.

So again I'm sorry for the late update, but the next time I update late, I'll let you know that'll take a while.

So yeah…

K bye.

OH AND IF YOU HAVE A TUMBLR, ADD ME dontknowdontcarekk 

K. Bye.


	14. The Awakening

-Bubbles-

"And then this guy, no this BOY, came up to me and was like, 'are you Channing Tatum', and I was like 'no I'm HOTTER than Channing Tatum', and that's how I signed my first autograph." The shape shifter, Dylan, finished explaining to Bubbles.

Bubbles let out a small giggle, trying her best to stifle a yawn that was daring to come out of her lips. She and Dylan had been standing outside her door for almost an hour, of him showing off how attractive he was.

Although Bubbles had a feeling that the stories were all a lie, the blue eyed girl had to agree that the self- centered boy in front of her was nice to look at.

The boy had a Californian tan, which had enhanced his strong jawline and illuminated his piercing silver eyes. His hair was a nice shade of brown, styled in a typical surfer boy haircut. Most of the females of the school were after him, even going as far as to dedicating a fan club to him.

Dylan had introduced himself to Bubbles at the party, after she had discovered Buttercup's and Butch's kiss. Dylan was a junior and was co-captain of the Football team, already receiving offers on football scholarships to prestigious colleges.

She had completely forgotten that she was intensely staring at Dylan, when the boy's lips formed into an arrogant smirk. "Now that I know that you like what you see, how about we spend a little bit more time with each other? Say 7:30 at the café?"

Bubbles was taken aback by his erupt invitation, which she politely declined. Dylan's face faltered for a moment, before he winked back at her. "You'll come back to me darling. They all do." And with that, Dylan walked down the long hallway, leaving behind a stunned Bubbles.

When realization finally hit the blonde haired girl, she let out a menacing growl, which was quickly muted by her pale, milky hand.

Bubbles had been acting strange lately, ever since she arrived at the school, and she could not understand why. One of the main factors was the fact that most of the boys who attended the school had their eye on Bubbles, which was making her feel uncomfortable, and was bringing back memories that she had kept locked away in the back of her mind.

Another factor was the fact that the school was fairly close to a beach, which meant that it was extremely close to the ocean. Bubbles could even smell the salty breeze and could slightly hear waves crashing against rocks if she paid attention closely.

She knew something was stirring inside her, and she did not like it one bit. She could feel the thing inside her growing stronger from the presence of the ocean, and Bubbles could not help but wonder it will eventually take over.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a door opening, and saw Butch coming outside the door, confusion all over his face. He swiftly locked the door, and looked over at Bubbles hungrily. When his eyes landed on her face, she gave him a seductive smile, but quickly covered it with her hand.

Butch looked at her in confusion, and started walking down the hallway, no doubt walking over to meet Buttercup, Bubbles decided.

'_You could have had him wrapped around your pretty little finger…' _A voice in the back of her mind called out, pity and annoyance laced inside her velvety voice. Bubbles let out a small yelp, before deciding to go visit Blossom and Buttercup to try and clear her mind off of her weird behavior.

When Bubbles was greeted inside Blossom's and Buttercup's room, she couldn't help but take notice of the awkward tension surrounding the atmosphere.

Buttercup and Butch were sitting on Buttercup's bed, both scowling at one another, trying to convince themselves that it was a regret that they had kissed, but Bubbles noticed that both faces were decorated with a small blush.

Blossom looked like a train wreck, with puffy red eyes and a stuffy red nose. Her silky red hair was in knots, and the corners of her mouth were smudged with chocolate. As soon as Bubbles saw Blossom's fragile state, she quickly wrapped her slender arms around the red haired girl, with her returning the hug back graciously.

"What's wrong Bloss? Did Brick cause you to look like this?" Bubbles asked genuinely, trying not to hurt her friend's feelings.

Blossom shook her head knowingly, before a smile formed on her face. "But wait until I tell you what I did to him." She said defiantly, mischievousness dancing around her eyes.

Bubbles quickly sat on Blossom's bed, while Blossom told her the story of how she had gotten the box of chocolates that were currently lying out on her nightstand.

Bubbles laughed when it was the appropriate time to laugh, but she was barely paying attention to Blossom's story.

Instead, she couldn't help but smell Butch, and could not help but wonder how he would taste.

When Bubbles left her friends' room, she was shocked when the clock on the hallway read that is half past eight.

Bubbles quickly made a mad dash to her room, and was happy to discover that Princess was not there. She quickly took out a towel and a clean pair of pajama pants and a tight fitted tank top, and headed over to the Shower room.

She took longer than she had excepted in the shower, allowing the hot steam to relieve her of her stress and troubled thoughts. Bubbles had scrubbed her hair viciously, washing away the grim, but also trying to wash away her thoughts.

By the time she was down taking her shower and putting on her clothes, an hour had passed, with Bubbles replying with a small 'shoot'. She quickly brushed away the knots on her golden hair, and decided to let it air dry since she did not have enough time to blow dry it.

She quickly gathered her clothes and towel and dumbed it inside her selected hamper to be washed later.

Bubbles ran as quickly as she could without slipping over excess water, and left the Showers, heading over back to her room.

As soon as she stepped foot on the hardwood floor of the hallway, Bubbles was greeted by a gust of cool air, causing her to rub her arms which were already forming goose bumps. She quickly ran over to her door, and patted her pants' pockets until she realized that she had left her keys inside her room.

The damped hair girl let a tired sigh escape her lips before knocking on the door softly. Since it was already pass nine, Bubbles knew Princess was in her room since it was the standard rule to be in the rooms by nine. Bubbles counted to ten before knocking again, only louder this time.

When the door had still not been opened, Bubbles began to bang on the door, yelling out Princess' name in the process. Bubbles had finally stopped banging when she heard Princess' high pitched voice.

"What do_ you_ want, Bubbles? Can't you see that we're trying to sleep?" Princess yelled through the door. After her statement, a fit of giggles came, and Bubbles automatically knew someone else was in the room.

"Who _is_ that? Princess let me in! This isn't funny!" Bubbles yelled back, her voice laced with annoyance and tiredness.

"Um let me think about it." Princess replied. "I thought about it and no." She finished, laughing at the end with the mystery person.

"You can sleep on the floor outside our door, because that's where you belong." The mystery person stated. The voice had a feminine touch to it, and Bubbles knew that it must have been one of Princess' clones.

Laughter rang out in the room, and Bubbles couldn't help but feel something stir inside her.

She released an animalistic growl, and then decided to put all her weight on the door. "You will pay for this. And trust me, I'll be enjoying it more then you will." Bubbles stated, her voice becoming soft as velvet, but also holding an threating tone to it.

Princess and her friend were silent for a moment, before Princess spoke once again. "Yeah ok. Whatever makes you sleep better on the hard floor sweet heart." Princess replied back obnoxiously, even though Bubbles could hear a sense of fear in her voice.

Bubbles slid down on the floor, her back resting against the wall, while her bottom torso lay against the hard floor. She could not even think straight from how cold it was. Her damp hair was only making the situation worse, with the excess water dripping down her neck and back, wetting her shirt as well.

She could not go back to Blossom's and Buttercup's room without the fear of expulsion, since there were cameras hidden on the staircases in case students had the idea of sneaking out past curfew. And she sure as hell was not going inside Brick's or Butch's room.

Bubbles was stuck here in the cold, and the only warmth she had was the hot tears that were spilling down her face.

-Boomer-

Boomer growled at his swarming thoughts, getting agitated of his repetitive questions.

He knew that the full moon was drawing close, and his Wolf was feeling more and more anxious to finally shift and take control.

Boomer had to admit that his Wolf has been calmer, and he could not help but notice that it started when he met Bubbles. Boomer smiled at memory when he had first laid eyes on Bubbles.

His Wolf started to grow more anxious at the thought of Bubbles, which caused Boomer to worry.

The Wolf inside him had never been more happy but when Bubbles was around, and was anxious to see her more and more on each passing day. Boomer could not help but hope that it was not what he thought Bubbles was to him.

Bubbles could not be his mate, Boomer thought to himself deeply. She was not even a werewolf so it was completely impossible for her to be his mate.

"_Remember Boomer, a wolf's mate does not necessarily have to be a wolf. As long as you're Wolf is always content and enjoys her company when she is near, you will then know that you have found your mate." _

Boomer let out a sigh when he remembered his grandmother giving him the 'Mate Talk'. She had passed away two years ago, and even though she was slightly annoying, Boomer couldn't help but miss her.

He remembered when she gave him the talk that day, and could not help but be confused by her words. His father was the Alpha of the pack, so it was expected of him to mate with the daughter of another Alpha or Beta of a different pack. He remembered asking his grandmother that, and her reply simply stated that his family and pack would soon grow to understand her and accept her as their Luna.

Boomer decided to end his thoughts by checking the time on his alarm clock. The neon yellow lights blared harshly on his face, showing that the time was past two a.m. He groaned inwardly and sat up on his bed, looking over to Butch's disastrous side of the room, where his roommate was already sound asleep, snoring quietly.

The blonde haired boy quietly got out of his bed and made his way to the door, key in hand, wanting to go to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face.

But when he left the room and started walking towards the bathrooms, Boomer fell and landed face first on the ground.

Boomer quickly tried to calm his inner Wolf down, who was already surfacing. When he looked at the object that caused him to fall, his face features relaxed and he felt his Wolf growl with contentment.

There laid Bubbles, sleeping silently and peacefully. Boomer studied her face quickly and noticed how angelic her features looked, and without a thought, Boomer quickly brushed away a strand of hair away from her face, his hand lingering on her cheek a bit longer.

He wondered why Bubbles was sleeping outside in the hallway, rather than in her room, when he heard laughter from inside her room.

Boomer let out a growl of anger, knowing that Princess kicked Bubbles out of their room.

The blue eyed boy gently picked up the girl gingerly, as if she was a fragile jewel he was afraid to break. He hissed at the coldness of her skin, and quickly opened the door without struggling.

He gently placed Bubbles on his bed, and proceeded to take out blankets from his closet. After he grabbed his desired amount, Boomer began to layer the girl with the blankets, and climbed inside the bed with her, holding the freezing girl in an embrace.

Boomer ignored the stinging pain of her coldness, and began to rub his hands over her arms, trying to radiate his body heat towards her. He immediately stopped rubbing her arms when she began to stir, and Boomer could not help but smile when she opened her eyes, showing her bright light blue eyes.

Bubbles looked at him confusingly, her eyes looking at him and then at her surroundings. A blush formed on her face when she released her close contact with Boomer.

"Why am I in your room, Boomer?" Bubbles asked curiously, her eyes looking straight into Boomer's.

Boomer scratched his head uncomfortably. "Well, uh, you see Bubbles, you were um, sleeping outside the, um, hallway, and I decided to, um, let you sleep here in my bed…" Boomer stated, saying the last part quietly.

Boomer looked straight at the girl, waiting for her reply, when he noticed that her eyes had changed into a darker blue, causing his Wolf to grow strangely excited.

Before he could react, Bubbles had her arms around his neck, hugging him back and forth, whispering a thank you to his ear.

Bubbles pulled her head away from Boomer's neck, and stared at Boomer with a slight daze to her eyes.

Boomer could feel his Wolf yearning for him to kiss her, and without a second thought, Boomer began to inch forward towards Bubbles, his eyes looking hungrily at her pink lips.

When he finally connected his lips with hers, Boomer could already feel his Wolf try to take over, but was a failed attempt. Their lips were in perfect sync, each of them never skipping a beat. Boomer bit down on her lower lip, which allowed him access to deepen the kiss. Bubbles laid her cool hands on both sides of his face, and pushed herself even closer to Boomer.

They finally broke the kiss , each inhaling a breath of air. Bubbles then began to leave butterfly kisses from his jawline all the way down his neck, where she began to form a love bite.

Boomer held on to her, both he and his Wolf enjoying her presence. He placed his head on the crook of her neck, where her sweet scent began to calm his Wolf down.

He was about to close his eyes, when he felt a searing pain on the side of his neck, causing him to howl in pain.

He abruptly tried to push Bubbles away from him, but she held on to him for dear life, her teeth clamped tight on his neck.

Boomer let out another cry of pain when the girl removed her mouth away from his neck, pulling out a part of his flesh, and then bit down hard on his shoulder.

Boomer's yell caused his roommate to abruptly wake up from his deep trance, and when he saw the scene that was happing, he could not help but let out a deep chuckle.

"Well Boom, I see you got her to go to bed with you. Never would expect her to be the rough type though." Butch said huskily, looking at Bubbles who was still clamping on Boomer's shoulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALING ABOUT YOU IDIOT?! SHE IS TRYING TO EAT ME ALIVE! GET HER OFF OF ME!" Boomer yelled, a small layer of sweat covering his body.

Butch adjusted his eyes to the dark room, and did notice the blood that was on his roommate's neck and all over Bubble's face.

He quickly got out of bed and yanked the girl off of Boomer, who yelled out another cry of pain.

Butch was about to ask Boomer if he was alright, when Bubbles clawed his chest, causing Butch to release a hiss of pain, the hiss soon turning into a cry when the girl bit down on Butch's chest, hard. He, unlike Boomer, was able to push Bubbles off of him, and took a look at his attacker.

Bubbles' eyes were not playful, but were instead filled with lust and hunger. Her mouth and hair were caked with fresh blood, reddening her now unnaturally sharp teeth.

She smiled demonically at him, and was about to bite down on his neck, when the door opened, with a pissed off Brick stepped inside the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" He bellowed, anger evident in his voice.

Bubbles quickly climbed off of Butch, and crawled her way over to an oblivious Brick, who was waiting for an answer.

Brick was about to say something else, but was instead replaced with a sharp cry, before falling down on the floor.

Bubbles had her mouth clamped shut on Brick's clothed leg, blood already leaking out of his pants.

"WHAT THE FUCK_ IS_ THAT?!" Brick yelled, trying to kick Bubbles off of his leg, which was only causing him even more pain.

"It's Bubbles. She just started attacking me, right after, we um, kissed." Boomer responded, looking fearfully at Bubbles.

"WELL SOMEONE GET THIS DAMN GIRL OFF OF ME!" Brick bellowed, trying to use his hands to push Bubbles off of his leg.

Boomer noticed Butch get up from the floor, trying to find something. When he finally found it, Butch ran behind Bubbles with a heavy textbook, and before Boomer could process what was happening, Butch lifted the textbook above the girl's head, and dropped it, making a 'thud' sound.

Bubbles thumped down on the floor, motionless.

Boomer quickly got out of his bed and gingerly approached Bubbles, who was unconscious. He turned her body to the side, and noticed a slightly large lump starting to form on her head.

He growled despite of himself, and all Boomer could see was red. He knew his Wolf was about to take over, and he did nothing to stop it from controlling him.

He glared menacingly at Butch, who was currently occupied on trying to help Brick stand up. When Brick was finally able to stand up, Boomer stalked towards Butch.

"DON'T YOU EVER HURT HER AGAIN. DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Boomer bellowed, his eyes soon turning to pools of black. He forcefully pushed Butch, who stumbled back a few steps, but was about to retaliate, when Brick put a comforting hand on Boomer's shoulders.

"Booms, you need to take a deep breath and try to relax. We can't have you letting your Wolf taking control over your body again." Brick stated calmly with a hint of nervousness to his voice.

Boomer felt himself able to slowly take control over his body again, and was about to nod in agreement, when Butch spoke.

"And besides Boom, the stupid bitch got what she deserved. Now she'll think twice about trying to tear off my neck." Butch stated with a smirk on his face.

That was Boomer's breaking point. He could feel his Wolf urging him to let it take over control, and to attack Butch for what he had just said.

And Boomer finally allowed to let his Wolf take over him and to kill Butch.

A/N: Yup, a cliffhanger. I know, I'm a bitch. BUT before you guys start attacking me, I have a surprise.

I felt bad, like really REALLY bad about not updating, and I have decided to give you guys a sample of a new story that I am currently writing.

It's a collection of one-shots so it really doesn't have a plot line, BUT it's still really good.

So, as an apology gift about not updating, I'm giving you guys a sample of the first one-shot :D.

Enjoy ;)

'Maybe she'll get annoyed if I just keep staring at her.' Brick thought to himself, one of the many ridiculous attempts to push the pink-orbed girl to her snapping point, which were one of his many life time goals: to see the calm headed leader of the Power-Puff Girls to go into a fit of rage.

Brick was so consumed in his ever powerful thoughts that he hadn't noticed one of his brother's, threw a dinner roll at his face. Brick finally came back to reality when he caught Butch's fist before it connected with his face. "Don't." Brick stated with a threat, releasing his brother's large fist.

"Sorry dude. It was the only way to catch your attention since you were focused on Glossy." Butch replied, engulfing his burger.

"First off dumbass, her name is Blossom; I can't believe you've known her your entire life and you still can't get her name right. And second of all, I was not focused on that winch; I was simply thinking of ways to get on her nerves, and I just so happened to be staring at her." He replied nonchalantly, ignoring his brother's attack on his burger.

"Please tell me you're not going pussy on me, man." Butch stated taking a bite out of his disheveled burger, then continuing, "You're the only one left, Brick. Don't turn into Boomer." He stated pleadingly, looking over to their blonde haired brother, who was currently fixated on staring at his counterpart, his face in a dreamy gaze.

"See what I mean?! We've lost him bro! We've lost him to a damn puff!" Butch yelled, shaking Brick's shoulders in the process. Said boy yanked his shoulders away from his green eyed brother, before growling at him lowly. "I do not have a crush on Pink Eyes over there. I just want to keep annoying her until she snaps." Brick replied back lowly, his eyes blazing dangerously.

Butch sighed with relief. "THANK GOD. For a minute there I thought I lost you." He replied back, causing half of the people in the cafeteria to send them funny looks. Brick kicked Butch in the knee, before stating, "Shut up idiot. You're causing a scene." His brother responded with a shrug of his shoulders, before going back to his burger.

Brick analyzed his raven haired brother for a moment, both curios and analytical on if he could give suggestions on how to annoy his counterpart. 'Maybe this buffoon will help.' Brick thought, before turning back to his brother.

Another A/N: Yeah I know it's not much, but I don't want to give the whole chapter away :D.

Oh and if some of you were confused about what I meant about Boomer's Wolf, it basically means that all werewolves have a restless spirit inside them, and when the spirit is in control, the person turns into a wolf. (If you're still confused, PLEASE P.M. me!)

Oh and Bubbles is NOT a Vampire.

Ciao!


	15. Mistakes

A/N: Hey guys… I'm not dead so that's good! I feel freaking horrible because the other day I read your comments and I was about to cry because you guys were like little puppies who wanted to be adopted with the way you were commenting about how I wasn't updating. There's drama in this chappie (at least I hope so) so you enjoy!

~Brick~

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! OH MY GOD SHIT FUCK WE ARE SO FUCKING SCREWED BUTCH THANKS A LOT YOU DUMBASS!" Brick yelled nervously, looking from Butch to the abnormally large wolf, who was licking the side of Bubbles' face.

Brick began to walk timidly across the room to leave and get help, but stopped suddenly when the wolf's blue eyes looked straight at the vampire. Brick gulped nervously, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Booms; it's me, Brick. I know you're able to hear me and I need you to take back control, ok? Bubbles is fine, see?" Brick stated calmly, inching his way towards Boomer, who was letting out a deathly growl when the red eyed boy made his way towards Bubbles.

Brick's eyes caught Butch's green ones, and moved his head frantically towards Boomer's dresser, where there would be a top drawer full of tranquilizers for situations such as this one. Butch's eyes widened at what his friend was gesturing too, and shook his head back and forth violently. Brick, too annoyed and terrified (although he would never admit that to anyone) released a growl before showing off his fangs. Butch, deciding that being mauled to death by an angry wolf was better than getting killed by a pissed off vampire, crawled quietly towards his roommate's dresser , secretly praying to whatever higher being that's up in the sky that his death wouldn't be as painful.

Brick cautiously knelt down towards the unconscious girl, whose face and mouth was still caked in blood. He had to fight the urge to lick off all the blood that was on her face, and slowly placed his hands beneath her body, getting ready to lift her up and take her to the hospital wing. It wasn't safe for her with Boomer turning into his wolf and Bubbles' sudden practice for cannibalism. He gingerly began to lift the unconscious girl up, looking back at Butch who was quietly getting the shot ready.

When Brick was about to stand up, the wolf snarled at him, its face twisted in fury. "Listen to me Boomer. You need to fight back control. I know you're reckless when you're in your wolf state. Bubbles' will get hurt if I don't get her away from you." The vampire commanded, hoping his friend would listen. Brick saw a flash of movement, and let his eyes drift over to Butch, who was slowly walking towards the wolf.

"She's your mate. Isn't she?" Brick questioned, trying to distract the wolf so Butch could give Boomer the shot without getting killed.

Boomer stalked towards Brick slowly, his face still twisted up in an almost demonic way. Butch mimicked the wolf's moment, until he was close enough to feel Boomer's tail brush up against him ever so slightly. Brick and Butch made brief eye contact, both willing the other to make the first move.

"_When do I tranquilize the idiot?"_ Butch thought, knowing Brick would read it. _"Do it now if you want. But when your arm gets bitten off, don't come to me to stitch that shit back up." _Brick replied back sarcastically. Butch cast a quick glare towards his friend, before adjusting the syringe in his hand in a ready position.

Brick only had to distract Boomer just long enough for him to not realize that he was being tranquilized, and he could finally breathe again.

"Now listen to me, Boom. If I leave her here with you, I know you'll do something you'll regret. So let me take her to the hospital wing and she'll be safe there and you can see her when you go back to your human form." Brick stated, slowly taking tiny steps back to reach the door. Boomer caught on to Brick's slow steps, and walked menacingly towards him.

Brick's gaze looked towards Butch, whose green eyes were locked towards Boomer's every move. He was about to give Butch the signal, but a loud banging came from the door.

"Buttercup had a vision! What's going on in there?! Is Bubble's alright?" A voice demanded, who Brick could only assume was Blossom by the bossiness of the tone.

"Do it now you idiot!" Brick demanded to Butch, forgetting to use the mind link.

The wolf turned his head about to attack his new target, but Butch was fast enough to stab him with the shot. It made a loud 'yelp', and slowly sank to the ground, morphing into a naked Boomer. Butch threw a blanket over him right before the door was busted open by a very angry Buttercup.

"Where is she?" Buttercup seethed, examining the room with a scrutinizing look. Blossom followed her lead, entering the room with a determined presence.

"First of all, why the hell are you two even here? And second, who the hell is going to fix my door before the monitors notice?" Butch replied, walking over to the door to inspect its damages.

Buttercup didn't have time to answer because Blossom's screech caused her to glance over to where her friend was.

"What the hell did you three do to her?!" Blossom yelled from a kneeling position where Bubbles and Boomer where at, cradling her blonde friend's head.

Brick could understand Blossom's reaction because the sight did not look comforting. One of her best friends' was lying unconscious with a large bump on her head, next to a naked guy. Not to mention the fact that they all were covered in blood.

Sadly, Butch didn't understand where Blossom was coming from.

"What do you mean what did we do to her?! It should be what she did to us! Your friend's a crazy psycho cannibal who first tried to get in Boomer's pants and then decided to start eating everybody!" Butch bellowed, causing his bolts to friction.

Buttercup looked equally angry with her face reddening up. "Oh please spare me the drama Butchy Boy, or should I say girl since you're acting like one! I had a vision that my friend got hurt because of you three and I came to make sure if I was right!"

"Oh I forgot you're a banshee. That's all you're really good for right? Making stupid near- to- death predictions that don't even show the whole freaking story! You're pretty much a human for all I care because you're both useless to this world!" Butch retorted back with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

Buttercup looked unfazed by his comment as if he said that she was useless everyday (which he probably did).

"Wow Butch you honestly think I care what you think of me? I care more about the toilet paper I use to wipe my _ass_ with than I care about you." Buttercup retorted, smirking throughout her entire comment.

"I can't believe I even kissed a monkey like you. That's a mistake I'll never make again."

Everyone's reaction to his comment was almost on instinct. Blossom let out a gasp and even Brick was lowering his gaze down to the floor, trying to avoid eye contact with his friend.

But Buttercup's was the worst of them all.

Her smirk was completely wiped off her face, and her expression was similar to a doe caught in headlights.

Brick could tell that Butch knew he took it too far from the way his face was softening up.

"Buttercup I-"

"You know, at first I didn't see it as a mistake. But now that you mention it, it really was a huge and stupid mistake I will never make again. We all learn from our mistakes, right?" Buttercup replied before running out the room into the hallway.

Butch reminded Brick of a statue by the way he was frozen in place, hiding all of his emotions. That analogy was quickly shattered when he swiftly turned around and punched the wall opposite towards him.

He took a moment to breath before turning his attention back to Brick and Blossom.

"When I get back, this bitch better be out of my room and out of my sight." Butch stated slowly in a threatening matter before stalking out of the room and going the opposite way from where Buttercup had left.

Brick growled at his friend's statement, not appreciating someone bossing him around. He looked over to Blossom, who looked just as pissed as he did. He walked over to where she was kneeling, and gingerly picked up Bubbles, who was still unconscious.

Blossom slowly stood up, keeping distance away from Brick.

He wanted to apologize again, but he didn't know how she would take it, or if she would even take it at all. Brick barely took the rejection the first time.

"We should go before Butch comes back." Blossom stated, breaking Brick's deep trance.

They started to make their way out of the room, with Blossom at the lead, but Brick stopped midway through the door.

Blossom turned around, frustration and tiredness clearly overwhelming her emotions. "What's wrong now, Brick?"

"I'm sorry Blossom. I was stupid back then and fuck I'm still stupid. Just…give me a chance, please?" Brick spitted out, unable to stop his words from coming out.

Blossom stood there stunned for a moment, before pinching the bridge of her nose and frowning. "Brick I don't have time for your crap. Let's take Bubbles to the infirmary and go our separate ways. Agreed?" She questioned.

He only nodded, and they started walking down the hallway, with Blossom leading the way.

Maybe it was an inappropriate time to think about it, with all that happened tonight, but Brick just had to agree with Butch.

Blossom really does have nice ass.


	16. Questions

_You see that lovely cover for my story?_

_Yeah that was created by my favorite person on fan fiction like evaaaaa. _

_Her account for both fan fiction and deviant art is : curepassion99 _

_Check out her art because she draws for MY STORIES OMG THAT'S SO AWESOME RIGHT?!_

_People who draw should like TOTALLY draw for 'Xavier Academy' and tell me :) _

_DISCLAIMER (I always forget to this part) I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS. _

_There, I said it. _

_NOW OWNWARDS TO THE STORY_

* * *

><p>-Butch-<p>

Butch strolled through the empty halls, his green hands stuffed inside his pocket. He walked in a slow, deliberate pace, making sure to capture all his surroundings to take his mind off of her.

He didn't understand why her words effected him as much as it did. She was just another stupid girl. Mostly every other girl he hooked up with said the exact same things as she did, except they would say it after they found him hooking up with some other chick.

But the way she looked at him kept replaying in the back of Butch's mind like a broken record player. He noticed how she looked almost as if she was finally giving up. And that look scared the living hell out of him.

As much as Butch hates to admit, he actually enjoys spending time with her. As cliché as this sounds, she was different from all the other girls he ever dated or hooked up with. She infuriated him to no end but she also challenged him, and Butch always did enjoy a challenge.

But that damn kiss had to ruin everything. He couldn't even remember how it even started, but from how Buttercup reacted, it must have been one good kiss. But she couldn't have started liking Butch because of one kiss, right?

No, that would be impossible consider the fact that Buttercup wasn't the type of girl to instantly fall for a guy due to one make out session, Butch concluded to himself. It was just so...unorthodox of Buttercup.

Butch huffed in frustration from all the nagging thoughts running through his head. This walk was not helping at all he concluded to himself. And he seriously had to clean the nasty scratch that demoniac Bubbles had caused before it infected his system.

And what the living hell was wrong with that girl? First she was all sweet and innocent when he first met her, then she was sexy and seductive all over Boomer, and then she decided to turn cannibal right after her little love fest with his stupid roommate. Butch made a note to himself to not even think about hooking up with that girl, like ever.

He continued his walk down the science wing of the school, taking note of all the flyers pinned up. He chuckled darkly at one that read 'Science is a blast: literally!'. The statement caused Butch to momentarily have a flashback when he witnessed his parents creating his younger brother.

Literally creating him.

He remembered how there was a huge blast, which caused his mother's hair to stand up permanently to its oh-so famous Marge Simpson hairdo, minus the blue coloring of course.

Before he could sink deeper into his memories, Butch scowled at himself for being so reckless by bringing up the past. It only made him feel even more horrible about himself for the trouble he had caused at home.

The memories also made him hate his parents even more for what they did to_ him_. He could feel the bolts in his neck start to heat up from his unexpected anger, causing his whole body to hum with anxiousness. He couldn't believe his parents would sink so low to betray him by-

_"RIIIIIIIIIIIIING"_

Butch's anger was replaced by surprise with the unexpectedness of his cell phone going off. He frowned unconsciously, digging his hands into his pocket until he felt the smooth glass of his phone. He quickly snatched up his phone and read the screen.

His forest green eyes went dark with the familiarity of the ten digit number, and he purposely waited to the last ring to pick up.

"Hello?" Butch answered curtly, hoping his caller would take to hint to make the conversation short and straight to the point.

_"Mom's upset that you won't call or write home." _The caller replied with a premature voice, still having not reached the end of puberty.

"Does it look like a give an 'f', monkey shit?" He replied to his twelve year old brother dryly, his voice portraying that he was in no mood for talking.

"Listen Butch, you can't get all pissed at her because of what they did to you. It was your fault and you got yourself into this mess." His brother responded with an authoratitatve voice that Butch would have been impressed about if he wasn't in such a foul mood.

"Listen shit face you need to shut the hell up before I come home and kill you with my bare hands, you little-"

"They're back, Butch." His brother swiftly responded, cutting off Butch's rant.

By this simple statement, Butch stood in a frozen state, his eyes slightly widening. It took him a few moments to gather his thoughts and process what his brother had just stated, before clearing his voice and uttering a two worded answer.

"Well shit."

~Bubbles~

_Bubbles awoke to the throbbing pain in her lower back. She winced in pain as she tried moving to a more comfortable position, but was greeted by an even sharper pain. Too tired to care about the pain, Bubbles tried to go back to sleep. _

_A few minutes had passed before a light breeze blew through her, who suddenly jerked upright by the coldness and intimacy of the breeze. _

_Before she could even open her eyes, Bubbles knew exactly where she was. _

_She could smell the moisture and salt in the air, and could hear the crashing of waves against the cliffs. She could even feel the spray of water on her face that followed after a slight breeze that blew across her._

_Bubbles was close to the ocean-really _really _close._

_Her eyes fluttered open, and a small yelp came out of the blonde's mouth when her blue eyes took in all her visible surroundings. _

_Bubbles was on a cliff-a very high, and very dangerous cliff. _

_And she was dangerously close to the edge. _

_Her eyes unconsciously traveled down, and she nearly screamed her head off. _

_It looked to be about a 60ft drop, where there were very sharp edges near the coast line of the cliff. It looked to Bubbles as if the waves' direction was focused on the cliff, by the way the waves manically crashed against the cliff. It would have been a beautiful sight if Bubbles wasn't actually _on_ the cliff. _

_Her eyes were trained on the mesmerizing sight, when she heard a feminine voice break out her concentration._

_"The waves play a big part when it comes to catching are prey; once they sail towards the direction of the cliff, there is no stopping the direction. It is quite resourceful, even if the nose could be unbearable at times." _

_Bubbles quickly snapped her head and gasped at the sight of the woman before her._

_It was if Bubbles was looking at a mirror by the striking resemblance between the woman and her. _

_They both had the same straight golden hair, the same nose and even the same mouth. The eye shape of the woman was also the same as Bubbles. _

_The only difference Bubbles could point out was the eye color. _

_As Bubble's eyes were a light blue, the woman's eye color reminded Bubbles of liquid gold. Once she focused her attention on the woman's eyes, it was hard to look away. It was as if her eyes could divulge your whole future by one simple blink. It took Bubbles a great amount of willpower to look away from the woman's eyes, before asking the question that she was most curious about. _

_"Why are you naked?" _

_It was, in fact, that the woman was naked. Bubbles watched the woman precaustiously as she gave out a small chuckle. _

_"Men desire and live for sex appeal. My image is based on what men most desire in their deepest fantasy. If men desire a woman who is naked, then I will be naked. It is how my sisters and I survive. Why are _you _naked?" _

_Bubbles looked at the woman in confusion, before glancing down at herself. She almost squealed in embarrassment that she actually was standing on top of a cliff, naked. It was useless for Bubbles to try and cover up since they've been standing in front of each other for the past ten minutes, but she still tried her best to cover up. _

_Instead of answering the woman's question, Bubbles fired back with another one. _

_"Who are you, and where am I?" She asked in a demanding voice that Bubbles never knew she had. _

_The woman raised her perfectly arched shaped eyebrow before a smirk grew on her lips. _

_"My name is Peisinoe, and you are obviously on a cliff." Peisinoe answered back smartly. Bubbles never took notice before until now how smooth and silky her voice had sounded. _

_In fact, everything this woman did was elegant and graceful. The way she walked, talked, and even the way she stood seemed to Bubbles as if she practiced these simple movements every day, trying to perfect them. _

_"Well can you tell me _why _I'm on a cliff?" Bubbles replied back just as sarcastically, but not as elegant as Peisinoe had spoken. _

_Bubbles could already tell that even though Peisinoe looked exactly like her, they were two completely different people. Where Peisinoe was graceful and elegant, Bubbles was clumsy and awkward. And to Bubbles that seemed really unfair. _

_"I'm surprised you do not recognize me by my voice." Peisinoe responded, completely avoiding the question. The statement took Bubbles off guard for a moment before realization hit. _

_"You- you're the voice that's been inside my head this whole entire time, aren't you. What is wrong with you?! Telling me to eat people an-and pretty much seduce anyone that even looks like a guy! I don't do that kind of stuff, but now ever since I've attended this crazy school, I've gone berserk!" Bubbles rambled, a habit she forgot she had ever since she went to Xavier's. _

_"Instead of complaining, you should be thanking me for getting rid of that annoying blabbing you use to do." _

_"Can you just answer my question of how I got it here? Please?" Bubbles begged, unable to stop the slight tremor in her voice. Peisinoe smiled at this, obviously enjoying the power she had over the girl. _

_"You are not actually on a cliff in a physical sense. Technically I called you into your conscious state of being." _

_Bubbles tried to wrap her head around what she had just said, leading her to get a massive headache. _

_"So you're saying that you brought me into my own mind...?" Bubbles responded weakly, unsure of her answer. _

_Peisinoe's beautiful face flashed a hint of amusement before going deadpanned. "I guess you could say that; but enough with these stupid questions. I only have a small amount of time with you before you reach consciousness." _

_Bubbles nodded her head, curious of what the woman had wanted with her. _

_"Let me get straight to the point: we look alike for a reason, and once you figure out that reason, you will understand why I need you, and why you need me. Do you understand?" _

_"But when will I find out about this?" Bubbles questioned back, unsure if she knew what Peisinoe was getting at. _

_But she did know something: everything around her seemed to be drifting away from her, as if she was looking through a crystal ball. Everything was becoming hazy and unclear. _

_"Patience Bubbles. Just go to the water, and all your questions will be answered." _

_That was the last thing Bubbles could make out before everything became pitch black._

* * *

><p><em>AN: SO I'M NOT DEAD! THAT'S A GOOD REASON TO CELEBRATE RIGHT?! _

_Ok so the chapter will probs be cut into two because, you know, ALL YOU WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL AND ESPICALLY GENEROUS IN REVIEWS (hint hint) READERS HAVE ALL THESE QUESTIONS! _

_Am I right or am I right? _

_'What the hell did Butch do?'_

_'Who the living fack (yes fack) is Peisione, and why does she look like Bubbles?' _

_And my personal favorite: 'BUTCH HAS A LITTLE BRO-BRO?!' _

_Well all your answers will possibly, maybe, not really be solved in the next chapter! _

_But I have some good news, and some bad news... _

_The bad news is that this story is coming to an end. Yes, I know what you readers are saying. _

_' IS SHE STUPID OR SOMETHING?! THE COUPLES HAVEN'T EVEN PROPERLY KISSED!' _

_And what I say to this is patience my friends. We do not rush love. _

_BECAUSE I WILL BE MAKING A FREAKING SQUEAL TO THIS STORY _

_So I'll leave you to your excitement; at least I hope you're excited cause that'd be awksss... _

_See you soon (at least I hope so because let's be honest: I SUCK ASS at updating LMFAOOO) _

_AND YOU PEEPLES BEST REVIEW AND INBOX ME! _

_Because curepassion99 is like the biff on fan fiction because SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO LIKES TO NBOX ME. _

_SO PLEASE: REVIEW, FAVORITE, SHARE, DRAW, AND ESPICALLY INBOX MEEEEEEE. _

_Because I looove giving spoilers to my friends ;) (lol what friends) _


End file.
